The Immortal Adventures of Veronica Sarana Margaret
by KVMSVSM
Summary: A nearly immortal girl who weaves herself into stories and adventures throughout time and space, Veronica Sarana Margaret (Maggie) just can't stay out of trouble. Haunted by her past, she travels just about anywhere and does just about anything she wants in order to keep her mind off her tragic fate. Magic diary in hand, she makes her way into the well-known stories we see today.
1. Introduction

With all kinds of stories like Doctor Who, Merlin, Harry Potter, the Avengers, Supernatural, and many many more, it's a lot to try and fit here, but I'll try.

Since this story is constantly growing and changing, please refer to the Google Doc:

document/d/1m0ZK9JFH8qDS_f3OvucAc6Z2bTSZl1SxxiX9ympknFI/edit?usp=sharing

If not, I'll kick it off right here.

Both her parents were travelers. Her father was running from the king, and as for her mother, she never knew. All that she knew of her mother was this:

Her father met her mother while they were traveling, each for their various reasons, and had a child. She took care of the child for several months after birth; each day writing in the journal that the baby's father had given her. The two had separated only months before the child, named Sarana Margaret, was born on June 2nd, 512. However, the child soon became increasingly difficult. She displayed powers the likes of which her mother had never witnessed. When she next saw Margaret's father with the child she had borne, she explained that the girl had something like magic, which was outlawed in the kingdom at the time, being 512 AD; the sentence for using magic was treason, resulting in the penalty of death after the Great Purge. The man told her that he indeed had the ability to perform magic and that he was also the last of his kind, his kind being a certain type of magician called Dragon Lords. The woman handed the baby to her father, saying she could not raise a child of that nature, that the baby would be better off living with her own people, and then left, never to be seen by the man, or any other person, again. Until a long time later; but we'll get to that, no worries.

Thus began the journey of the young girl. Her father still wrote in the diary every day, to make sure that no day of the child's life would be forgotten. He also re-named the child Veronica. It was a very long name, all in all, so she never went by Veronica Sarana Margaret, but she did use little nicknames of it, as did she tell everyone else to do so. Some of these included Maggie, Madge, Nick, Nicky, Maggs, Sarana (though that one was quite a bit less common), and Sarah. Since her life had been filling up the pages of that little diary, her father put a charm on it that would make absolutely certain that as long as it is continuing to be written in, the pages will never run out. The girl, to this day, still keeps the dairy very close. Her father taught her the most basic spells that would help her growing up, and how to use the weapons of the time, for he was running from the king (as I said before), and said she would be much safer if she would hide her magic at all possible times, and most importantly, not be caught as his daughter. This is the reason that at five years old Veronica went on her way, learning the trade as her father had, and fending for herself. She raised herself around the wildlife of the forest, and learned many fighting and survival skills during her time in hiding.

Only a few days after her father left her on her own, Veronica came to a little clearing in the woods, and found a beehive in the hollow of a tree. Seeing honey drip from the lip of the hole made her very hungry, so she checked to see if there were any bees around. There were none, so she walked up with her hand outstretched. She poked her little finger into the golden-sweet wine, and put it to her lips. It was the most wonderful thing she had ever tasted. Sure, she'd had honey with her father before, but that was nearly a year ago, and she had been so young she couldn't appreciate it. Now, in the heat of the moment, she dunked her whole hand into the little tree hollow.

But when she pulled it out, nearly letting it touch her mouth, she looked down to find a dozen bees on her hand and arm! She shook her arm, trying to get them off, but they just stung her. She ran, but one after another, they stung her and died, leaving her with many scrapes, scratches, and stings. Suddenly, she starts to get a numbing sensation all over her body. The young girl gets dizzy, her vision blurs, and her throat tightens. She hears a stream running to her left, and turns that way, but falls over. She crawls toward the sound, crying, the world around her spinning, feeling like she's about to die. But water means life, so to the water she must go. When her hand touches the cold brook, she brings it up to her mouth to drink. After a few handfuls, though, she passes out from exhaustion.

When Veronica awakes, she's still next to the river. She's too weak to stand, or barely even move, but she still manages to pull herself closer to the river. She takes another drink. "Help," the girl squeeks, barely audible. "Help." No one can hear her. The world goes black again.

The next time she opens her eyes, she's slipping into the creek. Her body is halfway into the water. Adrenaline kicks in, and she rolls over until she's a safe distance from the stream. By her hand, Veronica spies a fallen berry. A little way to the right, a bush stands, filled with the fruit. "Help," she calls, a bit louder than the last time. But still, no one comes. She reaches out, needing to scoot, and takes a berry from the bush. It looks like something her father had given her before when she had hurt herself. He said it had healing properties. She pops it in her mouth and chews, letting the juices roll across her tongue. She continues to eat, crying "help" as she does. But no one is around. No one can hear. No help is coming. She feels better, but the world still goes dark again.

She wakes up still laying next to the bush. Now she's very hungry. She eats more berries, then crawls over to the stream once again. She thinks of calling for help one more time, but realises something just before she does. No one has come yet. No one is around to hear her. She has to save herself, because she is completely and utterly alone. This is what her father warned her about. This is why he taught her the things he did. Because she can not rely on anyone else. No one else is going to look after her, be her hero. She just has to suck it up and keep going, save herself, because no one else will. No help is coming, and it never will be.

This epiphany pushes her mind into survival mode. She takes in her surroundings. River. Bush. Trees on all sides. The sky is light, the light of the morning. There are red bumps all over her body where the stings are, and her legs itch, like bugs have been at her for hours. She must have slept through the night. Veronica scratches her legs, picking them until they bleed. They hurt, they hurt so much, and she reached out to touch the river, to wash the blood off her hands.

Then, she sees a deer. And not just any deer, but a lonely buck, drinking just upstream from her. She pulls her trusty knife from the inside pocket of her jacket, and forces herself to her feet. Circling around to it's blind spot, the girl crouches into her attack position, and slowly creeps toward the creature. Just as she lunges, the world around her spins, and she slips. She catches the buck's leg, but it's only wounded, and limps away, blood running. Her head hits the ground hard, and she passes out again.

She awakes, rugged and sore, to see a young boy staring down at her. He has black hair, grey-blue eyes, and is no more than a year younger than herself.

"Papa!" he shouts over his shoulder, presumably to his father. "She's awake!"

The man walks over with a comforting smile on his face. When he reaches her, he kneels down and says, "Hello, dear. My name is Cerdan. Are you alright?" He smells like wood smoke.

"How did you find me?" She asked, bewildered. She was so sure no help would come...

"The blood from the buck, after we healed it, we followed it back to you. Now, are you alright?"

"Y-yes," the young girl croaks out, taking account of herself. In fact, she's not only alright, but all of her wounds are gone. Her scratches, her tight throat, the bee stings, the bumps, the bug bites, everything. "Thank you. Are you the ones that saved me?"

The man smiled modestly, looking down at the ground. "Well, we didn't save you, really, but we did help you. You gave us quite a scare for a little bit there."

"Was it magic?" she asked. When the man and his son exchanged a look, she added, "I was dying. Now I'm better. You healed me with something, and it was magic, wasn't it."

"Let's not talk about that," Cerdan said.

"What's your name?" the boy asked.

"Ver-" she paused. Her father called her Veronica. No one else was allowed to call her Veronica. "Margaret. My name is Margaret."

The man smiled, liking the progress, and letting his son introduce himself. "I'm Mordred," the boy said. "This is my papa."

"Where did you come from, Margaret?" the man asked.

She paused, before deciding to tell them the truth. "I lived with my father in the woods, but now he's gone away because he doesn't want us to be seen together."

"And leave you alone at such a young age? Why wouldn't he want you to be together?" Cerden said, looking to his own child, unable to fathom how a father could abandon his kin.

"...We're different," she said. "Promise you won't tell."

"We promise," Mordred responded, leaning in. "Tell us."

Maggie leaned in, whispered, "We're magic. My papa and I talk to dragons. He's a Dragon King. Or something like that."

"You mean a Dragonlord?" Mordred's father asked.

"Yes! That!"

The man was shocked. He'd heard there was a dragonlord still out there somewhere, but this girl... she was living proof. "When did you last see your father?" he asked.

"I don't know. A few days ago. But I don't know where he is anymore, and he's not coming back for me..." the girl's voice trailed off as she started to cry.

"That's okay," he said quickly. "You can stay with us until we can get you to a good home."

"I can?" she asked, wiping the tears off her face.

"Yes. Yes you can."

And she did. Maggie stayed with Mordred and his father for the rest of the day, but once the sun started to fall towards the horizon, they joined with the group they were travelling with. Turns out, Mordred and his father are magicians called Druids. They took Maggie in, giving her a home and helping her hone in on her magic skills. however, at times she felt as though she didn't belong. The elder folk would whisper to each other and look at her, as if she didn't notice. She made good friends with the toddler, the boy Mordred, and he helped distract her from the gazes. They whispered things like "last Dragonlord" and "destiny". She didn't like the sound of it, but then again, she was only five years old.

She stayed with the Druids for several months, but they warned that it would not be good for her "destiny" if she stayed with them any longer. She had no idea what that meant, but she'd learned by then not to argue. So the next day at dawn, she packed up her few belongings, and headed into the forest, alone once again.

Wherever she went, there were people usually willing to hide her. If not, she could always go to the local tavern, share some stories with the local drunks, and bar fight for money. Sometimes, she'd even make some friends at the village. They'd call her any range between Maggs, Maggie, or Margaret, like I said before. But wherever she went, trouble followed. And she always, for one reason or another, had to run again. Leave, and never look back. In fact, she soon got quite good at leaving.

Seven years later, the girl decided to start making her way towards the city of Camelot, ruled by the strict king, Uther Pendragon. This was the man who sent her father into exile, who was hunting him, killing his people or anyone at all who was suspected of conspiring with those who practiced magic. But she headed there anyways.

Even as an almost-twelve-year-old, the girl had much experience in fighting. As soon as she reached the inside of the gates, the witch saw young men in chainmail practice-fighting each other.

Immediately she recognised them as nobles, and knew they were knights-in-training. From years in the woods, she had gained the knowledge of a fighting tactic that wolves used when trying to win a battle. First go for the biggest, or the leader, because either you lose and the competition can only get easier, or you win and the rest just saw you take out their best guy. Win-win as far as a wolf is concerned. So heading to the boys, Veronica decided it was high time she try out this master plan.

She walked right up to whom she presumed was the leader. The king's son, Arthur Pendragon. "Hello there," she said aloud. The boys turned to look at the raggéd young lady standing before them. About eight or ten years younger than themselves, she seemed. Ultimately what went on after that is lost, since none would speak of it after, but all that is remembered is a near shouting match between the girl and the prince (or more like the young lady seemed patient as the boy grew irritated), and then the breath of all who watched were stolen as the girl threw her glove onto the ground in front of him.

"I will not fight a ten-year-old girl," he said, exasperated. This was the first sentence of the new round of bickering.

"First, I've been twelve for a whole month." The prince rolled his eyes. "But even so, you shouldn't be such a baby. I think at your status you should be able to beat an eleven-year-old," she replied, to which the bystanders laughed. Of course Arthur could beat an twelve-year-old. "Or at least, you... should... be able to beat an twelve-year-old," she added. The young prince took heavy offence to this humiliation in front of his people and peers, and in less than a minute, she got him to pick up the glove. The fight had begun.

And in the end, she got him landed on his butt with a slide right under him sweeping him onto his back. Seeing that the whole of the town seemed to be watching, and the girl never wanting to gain attention, she realized that she must lose. She gestured with her eyes that he should sweep her under her knees, as to officially win the fight. And he surprisingly caught the look, as dimwitted as he seemed. Disarmed and flat on the ground, she had lost. But only between the two of them was it understood who really won.

But it was not over yet. The king wanted to see face-to-face who exactly attempted to fight his son. So Veronica Margaret was brought before the Royal Court and questioned. She explained that she came upon Camelot as a poor traveler, as she could not be raised by her father. When the king asked why her father had run away, she said because he owed a great debt to the king. He could not pay, so in order to return to the castle he would make money in the outer reaches of the kingdom and return to pay the debt when he had enough. Until then she could not be seen with him, so she had left to find a job of her own and make a living. Upon hearing Maggie's sad story, the lady Morgana, the king's ward, took pity on her. And without consulting the king, blurted that she would be happy to give the poor young girl a job as her own personal handmaiden's assistant. Morgana had a handmaiden, Guinevere, and she said there was a possibility that Gwen could have some help tending to her needs, since she was the daughter of a blacksmith and had to help her father in the shop sometimes.

There begins Veronica's life in the kingdom of Camelot, helping Gwen tend to the lady Morgana, and very soon she will meet a someone that will change her life forever. His name is Merlin.

Only a bit less than a year after Margaret finds her new life, Merlin appears in Camelot, as an apprentice to the court physician, Gaius. This, as Merlin fans know, is where the show starts. The first episode happens, and there starts to be relatively distinct parallels between Maggie and Merlin's first experiences in Camelot. The fight with Arthur, the ending up as a an important person's servant, and if she had her own episode there would even be a wow-Camelot-looks-beautiful-from-my-window-at-night shot at the end of her first day. Honestly, they even look similar. But this is where the girl makes a real difference. Every second of her life is written in her diary, though the entirety of the diary will not be noted word for word here. That would just take way too long. Instead only the important pieces will be included.

Both Maggie and Merlin can talk to the Great Dragon, who has been locked up for 20 years underneath the kingdom. I'll tell you a bit about the relationship between the Kilgharrah and Veronica (he insisted on only calling her Veronica). She met the dragon because she was wandering the castle at night. It was early in her story, only a few weeks being in Camelot, so she still had many of her survival skills that she had needed on the run. One was staying awake, not getting tired, never letting your guard down. In those wild woods, all it takes is one second of letting your guard down, and you can lose everything.

Anyways, she was awake that night. She went down to the dungeon, because that was one of the only places in the castle she had seen very little of. She, like Merlin would do later, used magic to distract the guards. Then she snuck past, and the winding, twisted tunnels led her to a gigantic cave. That's when she met the Great Dragon.

Every week or so, she would go down and see the dragon, and they would talk. She would ask about the time before the Great Purge, he would ask about the times now, things like that. And every once in awhile he would ask if she could free him from the cave. She always said no.


	2. TMA - Merlin - Season 1

Now, our first episode list! Episodes I hope to write in:

The Dragon's Call

The Poisoned Chalice

The Beginning of the End

The Once and Future Queen

The Lady of the Lake

The Fires of Idirsholas & The Last Dragonlord

Beauty and the Beast Parts 1 and 2

The Crystal Cave

The Eye of the Phoenix

The Coming of Arthur: Parts 1 and 2

The Darkest Hour: Parts 1 and 2

The Wicked Day

Aithusa

A Servant of Two Masters

The Secret Sharer

The Sword in the Stone: Parts 1 and 2

The Dark Tower

The Kindness of Strangers

The Drawing of the Dark

The Diamond of the Day: Parts 1 and 2

Maggie has quite the introduction in the first episode. It's no secret from the very beginning, her and Merlin form an incredibly strong friendship from... really just one coincidence after another, adding up. From the first moment, it's clear they have a certain chemistry together. Maybe it's a servant thing, we don't know, but it's as if they were meant to be at that place at that time. As if their destinies were intertwined somehow. Which, spoiler alert, they are.

The most we see of Maggie at the beginning is standing right next to Gwen, both while watching Merlin & Arthur's fight, and when Merlin's sentenced to getting pelted with rotten fruit. As Gwen introduces herself to the poor boy, so does Maggie, taking his hand and giving him a funny look. Merlin is slowly finding the same expression appear on his face, too.

As Gwen goes on about Merlin being a hero for standing up to Arthur and all that, she starts to notice their faces, sees them working at some invisible problem.

Gwen catches on, asking, "Alright, you two, what's with the look?"

Both: "What? What look?"

"That look, both of you're doing it. Like you're suddenly confused about meeting a new person." Gwen chuckles into her hand, as if that's the most unusual thing in the world.

"No. No, I just..." Maggie starts, shakes her head. Then she addresses Merlin. "I feel like I know you from somewhere."

He agrees. "Yes, you look familiar. But I don't know from where. I have lived in Ealdor my whole life."

"Ealdor…" Maggie thought. "The outer reaches of Cenred's kingdom. I have spent my childhood traveling between the kingdoms, trading, but I do recall that name." She fought to summon those long-forgotten times for a moment longer, before snapping her fingers, her face lighting up with recollection. "Yes, Ealdor! You are Hunith's son, Merlin! Of course!"

"Yes!" He nearly shouted in excitement. "Yes, that's my mother!"

"Lovely woman," Maggie commented. She smiled, remembering the time she spent in Ealdor many years ago.

"Thank you. Yes, and I do recall a young girl wandering into the town looking for work, yes? That seemed so long ago, I'd forgotten. How old were you?"

"Oh I don't know, seven, maybe eight years old. But no matter of the past, time to look to the future! It's good to see you again, Merlin."

"And you, Maggie!" They shook hands again, but by that time Merlin's "fans" were returning with rotten fruit, so Maggie and Gwen had to go along their way, but Maggie turned to look back, giving him a wave before disappearing into the crowd of the citadel. It was the first day in her whole year since being in Camelot that she actually smiled, the whole day. For hours, she couldn't for the life of her wipe the smile off her face. She'd finally made a friend. After all this time, reunited with someone from her past, and in it brought only joy. Things were finally looking up.

Except the next day, the idiot's at it again. He picks a fight with Arthur this time, and they end up battling, and smashing up the marketplace. At the very end, when Arthur's got Merlin on his back, Maggie comes out of nowhere, stepping between them.

"Arthur," she says, giving him a pleading, yet stern look. "It's over. The poor idiot's learned his lesson." And after a moment of thinking, Arthur backs off, seeing that the "poor idiot" has Maggie's favour. He backs down, and Maggie helps Merlin stand. Then she rejoins the crowd, pushing past people to get back to the castle. She doesn't hear the last things Arthur says to Merlin, but she doesn't care. She knows she's going to have to pay for this. Big time. Humiliating Arthur in front of all those people? They may be good friends, but that's not going to save her in the least.

Later that afternoon, Maggie comes over to Merlin while he's sitting on a stone in the courtyard. "Hey there, hero," she says as he looks up. She sits down next to him.

"Oh no, you're the hero. You sure saved my life today. I thought he was going to smash me to bits!" he says, but smiles all the same.

She gives him a knowing look. "I'm sure you could have taken care of yourself." A pause, then, "I saw what you were doing."

His smile falls. "No, i-it's not what you think, I-"

She cuts him off. "It's alright, Merlin. Calm down." Then suddenly, she smiles. She's not sure why she trusts this boy, but why not go for it. "I can do it, too. Could since I was born. As soon as my father realised, he taught me everything I needed to know before he sent me away." Her face dropped a little, getting personal. "For protection," she added quickly.

"Only Gaius knows what I can do," Merlin responds, eager to take her mind off the subject, to get her smiling again. "I trust him with my life. He's keeping my secret, and I think he would help you, too."

Later, as Maggie and Merlin pass in the hallway, she sees him smile at her, but when he turns back forward his face falls. She turns her head to see Gaius coming down the hall towards Merlin, an angry look on his face. She knows Merlin's been avoiding him since the fight earlier that day, in fact she's even been helping. So she spins all the way around, prepared to defend her new acquaintance, but Merlin just hangs his head and follows after Gaius with a "kicked puppy" look on his face. Maggie trots after them.

Halfway down the hall, Gaius turns to her. "What are you still doing here? Don't you have a job to be attending to?"

Merlin responds for her. "She knows about me. She can do it too."

The old man gives her a part bewildered, part frightened, and part suspecting impression. She has no idea what it means, but has the feeling he knows something she doesn't. I mean, he's the old, wise, court physician; he knows a lot of things she doesn't, but pertaining to this situation I mean. "I suspected as much," he says. Both Maggie and Merlin are confused beyond measure at this, and exchange glances, but when Gaius continues walking, they have to follow.

They don't say anything more until they reach Gaius's Physician's room. Then he turns to Merlin. "How could you be so stupid?!"

"He needed to be taught a lesson," Merlin responds confidently. Maggie stays silent as they continue to bicker.

"Magic must be studied, mastered, and used for good! Not for idiotic _pranks_."

"What is there to master? I could move objects like that before I could _talk!_ "

"Then by now you should know how to control yourself!"

"I don't want to! If I can't use magic then what have I got?" He pauses, taking a breath and slowing down, lowering his voice. "I'm just a nobody. And I always will be. If I can't use magic... I might as well die."

There's a moment of silence, the words weighing heavily over the room. Merlin runs up to his room, closes the door behind him.

"So _dramatic_ , Merlin," Maggie whispers after he's gone.

Now, the scene in the tv show will cut straight to Gaius going up to Merlin's room, so the audience won't know that he actually talks to Maggie for a bit beforehand. But I'll let you in on their conversation.

She's walking out the door right after her last quip, but Gaius stops her. "Maggie, can I talk to you a second?" Gaius asks.

She turns back, shuts the door behind her. "Of course, Gaius, what is it?"

He looks her dead in the eye as they sit down at the table, across from each other. "You have magic."

She looks down at her hands, wringing them in her lap. "Yes," she whispers. She half-wished Merlin wouldn't have said anything, but if he can trust Gaius, then she supposes she can, too.

"And you could do it since birth? Like Merlin?"

"Yes," she said again. But then she remembers what he'd said earlier. "And you suspected that? What did you mean?"

The physician smiled. "You seemed a little too innocent. Why you were on the run, how you fought with Arthur, and _won_ , I might add..."

" _That_ was not magic," Maggie clarified.

"Oh, I believe you. But there's things that didn't add up. A debt to the king? Lots of people have debts to Camelot, but all are accounted for. And you say you survived in the forest _alone_ for _six and a half years_ without the help of magic? No. Not for a child. You can fool everyone in this entire kingdom if you want to, but you can't fool me."

Despite his clairvoyance, Maggie smiled. "But I _am_ fooling everyone else?"

"Yes, I don't believe anyone suspects. You may have to help _that one_ out, though," he gestured to Merlin's room. "He's _got_ to get his impulses under control or someone's going to find him out."

"Lucky it was me, and not anyone dangerous," Maggie agreed. "Don't worry, Gaius, I'll keep him safe." She gave him a reassuring smile, and he returned it.

"I know," he said. He trusted Maggie, especially now that he knew about her magic. He did wonder about her parentage, though he hesitated to ask. He was old enough to know that one should only ask questions they want to know the answer to. He may have his suspicions, but for now he would keep them to himself.

After a pause, Maggie gave a polite nod, and left the room to go about her daily duties.

They find each other again that afternoon, by now almost dinner time. "Gaius talked to me after I… this afternoon." Maggie nodded, but did not feel it necessary to share her own conversation. "He tried to explain our state, but he doesn't know why we're like this. I'm not sure anyone does. I've been able to do incredible things since before I could talk. He says I'm a question that's never been posed before."

"I guess that's what we are then," she says, looking up at him. "Questions to be answered." They both smile, then part ways to attend to their daily jobs before the banquet.

Later in the episode, Maggie's also there serving at the banquet with Merlin that night. When everyone else starts falling asleep, she's on the other side of the room from Merlin, covering her ears and cowering for dear life. She cringes, along with Gwen, when the poor boy is sentenced to be Arthur's manservant.

Next, The Poisoned Chalice.

The episode begins as Lord Beord of Mercia and his knights ride into Camelot. They are having a banquet of peace and the signing of a treaty. A little while into their stay, Merlin meets a nice girl named Kara. Maggie sees their interaction, and believes he fancies her. She doesn't say anything, though. Just smiles as she passes.

The next time she sees Merlin is during the banquet, when he walks in behind Arthur, wearing the most ridiculous costume she's ever seen. Her and Gwen are dressed in their normal attire, though Maggie's been given something a bit fancier than her rags; but Merlin's got on about three layers of the same Camelot red, with a large hat to top it all off. And not only is the hat large, but it's made of gigantic red and peacock feathers, too. Maggie and Gwen can't help but chuckle. People are staring. Including that one handmaiden Merlin was talking to earlier...

He takes off the hat, ashamed. Maggie and Gwen catch him.

"She's pretty, isn't she?" Gwen offers. "For a handmaiden, I mean."

Merlin's grinning. "She's pretty for a princess, let alone a handmaiden."

Maggie just rolls her eyes. Gwen's face falls, and she walks to the other side of the room to stand next to Gaius. Then the feast begins after a peace speech from Lord Beord.

As Beord brings out some Ceremonial goblets, Kara walks up to Merlin and Maggie, but addresses only Merlin. "Merlin, I need to speak to you."

"What is it?" he asks. Maggie stands by, engaged but ignored.

"Not here, please. I don't know who else to tell."

Merlin looks to Maggie, and she nods, taking his hat. He exits behind Kara.

Just as they are about to drink to Beord's toast, Merlin runs back in, shouting, "Stop! It's poisoned, don't drink it!" He runs over, grabs the cup out of Arthur's hand, and stands in the center of the room.

"What?" Uther demands.

"Merlin, what are you _doing?_ " Arthur asks. Maggie watches, horrified yet not surprised that this is a situation Merlin would get himself into.

"Beord laced Arthur's goblet. With poison!" Merlin accuses.

"This is an outrage!" Beord yells, drawing his sword. All the knights in the room pull out their swords as well.

"Tell your men to put down their swords," Uther says, trying to calm the matter down as his guards rush in. "You're outnumbered."

Beord does not put his sword down, but instead says, "I will not allow this _insult_ to go unchallenged!"

"On what grounds do you base this accusation?" Uther asks Merlin.

"I'll handle this," Arthur says, coming out from behind the table. " _Merlin,_ you _idiot_. We've been at the sloe _gin_ again." He takes his servant by the shirt and forces him to the table, to put down the goblet.

"Unless you want to be strung up," Uther tells him, staring him down, "you will tell me why you think it's poisoned. Now."

"He was seen lacing it."

"By whom."

Merlin paused. "I can't say."

"I won't listen to this anymore," Beord says.

Uther looks up at him, then walks to the front of the table. "Pass me the goblet," he demands. "If you're telling the truth..." he holds the cup out for Beord to take.

"I am."

"...Then you have nothing to fear, do you?"

Beord puts his sword away, and holds out his hand to take the cup.

But Uther pulls it back. "No. If this does prove to be poison, I want the pleasure of killing you myself." Beord scoffs as Uther turns to Merlin. "He'll drink it."

Arthur looks to his father. "But if it is poisoned, he'll die!"

Uther doesn't break eye contact with the servant. "Then we'll know he was telling the truth."

"And what if he lives?" Beord asks, as Merlin takes the cup.

Uther responds, "Then you have my apologies, and you can do with him as you will."

Maggie runs up to Merlin, pushing past the banquet-goers as Merlin takes the goblet from the king. "Merlin, don't do this. You have to stop, don't you understand? That could be _poison!_ That will _kill_ you!" More conversation happens around them, but she doesn't hear.

He looks down at her, confident. "I have to do this."

"No, please. Let me."

"This is a mistake," she hears Arthur shout, "I'll drink it!"

Merlin lifts the cup out of Arthur's reach as Maggie steps between them, giving Arthur a glare. He backs off. Maggie stands back as Merlin begins to drink, biting her lip in anticipation. No matter what way this goes, Merlin will inevitably die.

He slowly drinks the whole cup. After a few seconds of nothing happening, he says, "It's fine."

Maggie backs away, both hands over her mouth, a look of disbelief and a tear on her face. No matter what that poison could have been, it was no match for the pain that comes next for him in the hands of Beord.

Then, suddenly, Merlin starts to make a choking sound. His face screws up in pain, and he holds a hand to his throat. A second later, the boy collapses, right before her eyes. Her instincts kick in. Her visuals sharpen, and her blood pressure rises. Adrenaline surges through her body. In a split second, not even knowing what she's doing and unable to stop herself, she jumps toward her friend. She grabs him mid-fall, lays him softly on the ground, placing his head on her knees. Arthur rushes up to them, and falls at Merlin's side. Something happens to the room around her, but Maggie doesn't see or hear any of it. All she can think of is Merlin.

 _It was poison. He was right, it was poison. He's going to die. He's going to die. This poor boy, caught up in something bigger than himself. And he's going to die. Because he was right._ She looks up, sees Arthur next to her, and Gaius and Gwen running up in her peripheral. _Arthur. He's worried. Afraid. His face... He cares._ Gaius starts to tell her something, but she doesn't hear. It's only when Arthur looks up from his servant and turns his gaze to her that she realises things have been going on.

"Maggie! Take his arms, come on!"

She snaps back into the real world and does as she's told. Her and Arthur heave Merlin to Gaius's chambers, where they will identify the poison and hopefully find a cure.

"Is he going to be alright?" Arthur asks, as they lay him on the sickbed. He stays sitting next to the cot, as does Maggie, Gaius on the opposite side.

"He's burning up," is all Gaius responds.

Gwen comes back with a bucket of water. "You can cure him, can't you Gaius?"

"I won't know until I can identify the poison. Pass me the goblet." He applies a wet rag to Merlin's forehead as Gwen gets the cup.

The old physician notices something on the inside of the goblet. Maggie and Arthur walk up to him as he pulls it out and reveals its being. "What is it?" Arthur asks.

"Looks like a flower pedal of some kind."

"His brow's on fire," Gwen adds, still sitting by Merlin.

"Keep him cool, it will help control his fever," Gaius tells her, inspecting the pedal. He goes to look for a book as Arthur and Maggie watch, unable to do anything. But when Gaius finds the right page, they both walk over, Arthur close behind Maggie, looking over her shoulder. "The pedal comes from the Mortaeus flower. It says here that some poisoned by the Mortaeus can only be saved by a potion from the leaf of the very same flower. It can only be found in the caves deep beneath the forest of Balor. The flower grows on the roots of the Mortaeus tree."

Arthur points to a drawing of a creature on the page. "That's not particularly friendly."

"Cokatries," Maggie says. "That guards the forest. It's venom is potent. A single drop means certain death."

"Few who have crossed the mountains of Isgaard in search of the Mortaeus flower have made it back alive," Gaius reads.

Arthur walks away, thinks a moment. "Sounds like fun," he says, already heading for the door.

"No," Maggie responds immediately.

"Arthur, it's too dangerous," Gaius warns.

"If I don't get the antidote, what happens to Merlin?"

Gaius pauses. "The Mortaeus induces a slow and painful death," he says slowly. "He may hold out for four, maybe five, days, but not for much longer. Eventually, he will die."

"So in other words," Maggie suggests, catching Arthur's gaze, "better start looking for a new servant."

He looks upon his servant, his _friend_ , once more, then walks out of the room. He goes to his father as Gwen goes to tend to Morgana. Maggie stays by Merlin's side until she returns. When she does return, Maggie takes off for the stables.

There she sees Arthur, getting ready to journey to the forest of Balor. "Arthur, you can't go-"

He cuts her off. "Don't try to stop me. I'm already going behind my father's back, I won't listen to you."

"I was about to say... you can't go alone. I'm not going to stand around as Merlin dies, I have to do something."

"No, I must do this myself. You and Gwen can switch off looking after him, one of you still has to tend to Morgana."

She's begging him now. "Arthur-"

"No," he says, turning away from his horse now. He puts both hands on her shoulders and looks into her eyes. Maggie starts to realise just how much he cares, not only for Merlin as a servant, but for all of them. As people. As friends. "It's too dangerous. If I don't make it back..." He swallowed, suddenly looking uncomfortable. "I just want you to be safe. But you have to let me go or I may not get back in time." Maggie lowered her gaze, knowing she was beat. "I know you worry about me," he says playfully, catching her eyes again. "But I'm not the one you need to be worried about right now."

Her face fell, worrying, as was his suggestion, about Merlin. She backed away a step, letting his hands fall back to his sides.

"Thank you," he sighs. Then he goes back to his horse. Maggie even helps him pack. As he's about to ride out, they see Arthur's father spotting them from a window, gaping.

"Go," Maggie says, turning to him. "I'll cover for you, go." As he moves to jump onto his horse, she adds, "And Arthur..." He spun around, and was surprised as two small arms wrapped around his middle. "Good luck. And come back."

He smiled, and returned the hug. After a second, he pushed her arms off, and stepped onto his horse. With one final look, he rode off into the night.

As Maggie turned from him, she ran into the castle to intersect Uther before he could follow his son. She met him in a hall, and as he tried to push past her, she refused to budge. She shoved herself in front of him, time after time. He was already frustrated, and now he started to shout.

"Get out of my way!" he yelled, still trying to get through the hall.

But she wouldn't let him pass. "No!" she shouted, just as forceful.

Uther stopped in his tracks, pointing his finger in her face. "You will not deny me. You are nothing but a lowly servant, and I will imprison you for _life_ for what you've done." He continued to walk down the hall. Maggie allowed him, now that she had his attention.

"For what I've _done_?" She still shouted, following him. "For trying to save my friend? For helping Arthur follow his heart?"

"Arthur's _life_ is not worth that _servant's_."

"Arthur left to save his _friend._ "

The king grew enraged at the comment. He turned around to face her, making her cease. " **You are not my son's** _ **friend**_ **. That** _ **boy**_ **is not his** _ **friend**_ **. You are** _ **nothing**_ **. One day Arthur will be king, and he can not waste his time on insignificant deeds such as this. I say, let the boy die."** He kept walking.

"Then you have damned Camelot," she called after him. He stopped, but didn't turn around. "I believe in a world where your son is king. He will be _great_ ; this I know. But you have to let him make his own decisions, or he will only follow in your footsteps. One day, your trail will hit an end. And when he must pass that point, he won't know what to do. I would rather live under a king who believes in himself, even if we have to sacrifice a few customs along the way."

"Arthur is only a boy. He has no idea what he is doing."

" _I_ think he knows _exactly_ what he is doing," Maggie challenges.

Uther finally looks over his shoulder, turning his face to her. "Would bet your life on it? That servant's life? All of Camelot?"

She paused, yet remained confident. "Indubitably."

He nodded slowly, turning around once again. Then, he walked down the hall, turning at an intersection that leads away from the stables. He was too tired to argue any more for tonight. Tomorrow, maybe, he would send knights after his son.

So Maggie goes back to Gaius's chambers to look after Merlin. His condition is getting worse by the hour. In fact, it's much worse than it should be at this point. Within a few hours, he's already in the final stage. He has two days.

But what's done this? He was supposed to have _four_ days, not two! It's the work of sorcery, but Beord's no sorcerer. Gaius tells Gwen and Maggie to seek out that girl Merlin was with before this all happened. They leave to figure her whereabouts. She's not in prison with the other servants and knights. What is going on?

They return to Gaius to tell him the news. He tells them she is Nimueh, a powerful sorceress. Then he gets an idea.

"She knows the only place an antidote will be found is the forest of Balor."

"Arthur could be walking into a trap," Maggie realises, eyes wide.

"Ar...thur..." Merlin whispers beside them. "Arthur..." He begins mumbling, but the words are incoherent and definitely not english.

Deep into the night, he's still mumbling. Calling Arthur's name, saying "It's a trap, it's a trap," over and over. Maggie isn't around, she and Gwen take turns looking after Morgana.

But when Gwen comes racing into Morgana's chambers that evening, both Maggie and Morgana knew something was wrong, even before she begins speaking. Before she can even finish, "It's Merlin," the young girl has already jumped out of her seat. She stops herself short mid-step, turning to her employer.

"Go," Morgana says, her eyes full of compassion. Maggie gives her a grateful smile, and sprints out of the room behind Gwen.

Just like that morning, he's spewing nonsense, saying Arthur's name every once in awhile. When Maggie hears what he's been saying, she tells Gwen to go back to Morgana, that someone should be with her. Gwen leaves, and Maggie shares a look with Gaius. They both know Merlin is saying spells.

"Arthur..." he says, a little while later, "It's too dark..." The young sorcerer begins to speak louder, saying a clear spell that Maggie recognised. She had practiced it herself, as a young girl, learning from her father. A long-range light source. A second later, a small sphere of blue energy appeared in his hand. Maggie nearly jumped out of her seat. She had never heard of Merlin practicing this spell at all, yet he did it perfectly; even better than Maggie, who had practiced it for years.

"Leave them," Merlin mumbles, "Arthur... Go... Save yourself... Follow the light..." He breaths heavily, the use of magic sapping the strength out of him.

And Maggie knows now, what's going on. He can see him. Merlin can use his magic to see Arthur, and he's been doing it this whole time. She can interpret from his mumbles that Arthur has reached the flower, but is in danger. Merlin is trying to lead him to safety using the light in his right hand. But the energy it takes to sustain such an enchantment is immense, especially in the condition he's in.

"Faster," he says, nearly yelling. "Go faster! Follow the light!" He's sweating a lake onto the sheets, and won't last much longer if he continues to use his strength like this.

Maggie makes up her mind. She has to help, some way, somehow. She has an idea. It may not work, but if it does, it may just save him. If they are compatible, she could even prolong the poison's effect for awhile. If they are not, however, and it doesn't work, she will be injured, and Merlin will be much worse off. Maggie decides it's a risk she'll have to take.

To the surprise of Gaius, Maggie positions herself perpendicular to her friend. She places her left hand on his wrist, and cups her right hand under his. The little ball of light is now under both Merlin's hand and her own. She closes her eyes, mumbling an enchantment, and attempts to connect her lifesource to Merlin. If she is successful, he will be able to take energy from Maggie instead of himself. She never blinks, never hesitates, doesn't even think twice that they might get caught. If they're going down, they may as well go down together. She mumbles the spell over and over until it can find a place to rest. Suddenly, it all happens. She slips into an unconscious state, linking into her friend's lifeline, unbeknownst to Merlin himself. She feels herself slowly losing strength, but is overjoyed. Even surprised. She had no idea it would work that well. Something about the two of them... there must be a tie between them. Whatever you call it; fate, destiny, coincidence... there is some reason that they work so well together. From this one moment, Maggie can already tell that much. But now is not the time for destiny. Now is the time for looking out for her friend. And speaking of, Maggie feels herself getting weaker and weaker. She just hopes she can hold out long enough for him to survive this...

She awakes when Merlin stops the connection. As the young sorceress opens her eyes, the cerulean glow slowly fades from the room. She lets go of Merlin's hand, looking up. Gaius is wide-eyed, but thankfully still alone after the whole ordeal. He gives no indication that anyone else has witnessed the proceedings.

He is speechless at the moment, but regains his voice quickly. "What was that, what did you do?"

Maggie took account of herself, noticing that she was now sweating nearly as heavily as Merlin. "I- I just- I don't-"

"What did you _do?_ "

"Please don't tell anyone," she whispered. "But it was-"

"I know what it _was_ ," he said, "I just want to know what you _did._ I've never seen anything like it. Where did you learn to... whatever it was you did."

"I have no idea," she realised. "I just... knew what I had to do. I let him... take energy from me. I don't know how I did it- I never learned- I just... knew." She looked up at Gaius, begging him to understand something not even _she_ could understand.

Gaius just stared at her, not even knowing what in the world to say.

The next morning, Arthur returns, but is put in the cells for disobeying his father. Apparently he returned with the flower, but Uther had not permitted its deliverance to Gaius. So Maggie and Gwen came up with a plan. Gwen would go down t0 the dungeons, pretending to be serving Arthur his meals, and she would ask Arthur about the flower. Later that day, she returns with the flower in hand.

Merlin's condition has been getting worse. They need to make the antidote now, or he won't make it.

Gaius gets right to it, then pauses.

"Why have you stopped?" Gwen asks.

"The poison was created using magic. We may need magic to make an antidote."

"But we can't," Gwen says. "It's forbidden. Even if we could..."

Gaius thinks for a second. "I can try and make it work without." He goes back to his mixing, giving Maggie a look. She nods in response. "Oh, I need some fresh water," Gaius tells Gwen. He hands her the water bucket, and she runs out of the room.

Maggie stands up, and walks over to Gaius. "What do you need me to do?"

"I can take care of this. Go stand out in the hall, make sure no one comes around."

Maggie is surprised, not only that Gaius still practices magic, but also that he would make her leave the room for it. Especially when _she_ just did it in front of _him_ only hours ago. She takes little offence, though, going to the corridor without a word, and closing the door behind her. In a few moments, she walks back in when Guinevere comes running down the hallway.

Gaius pours the water and potion into a small vial, and goes over to Merlin. Maggie and Gwen sit around him as well. Gwen holds Merlin's nose plugged as Gaius pours in the antidote so Melin will swallow it. Maggie's heart pounds in her chest. She watches for any sign of color to return to her friend's face. His fitful breathing is the only sound in the room, and though she's not always one for praying, the girl silently prays to every god she's never believed in that he will live. His breaths become longer for a second, but then cease all together.

"He's stopped breathing," Gwen points out. Thanks Gwen. "What's happening? Gaius?"

Maggie feels her chest tighten, her heart freezes at the words. This can't be happening. Her vision blurs with tears she's trying desperately to hold back.

Gaius lays his head on Merlin's chest, searching for a heartbeat, then comes back up, exasperated. "His heart has stopped."

 _No,_ Maggie thinks. _No. Not Merlin, not like this. It can't be... it can't be. This can't be happening._

"He's dead," Gwen says, absolutely despondent.

The young girl chokes, uselessly grabbing at some hope to hold on to, some optimism she may have had, but came up with nothing. She curls up and holds herself, stifling a sob that threatens to rise from the depths of her soul and consume her with despair. She puts her head in her knees, face covered by her arms. This time, she doesn't care if they'll see her cry. So she does, her wails broken only by her strenuous breathing. Gaius and Gwen continue talking around her, blaming themselves no doubt, but she doesn't hear. She thinks to herself, remembering her time living alone. Out in the world, when she was young, she was taught to never get attached to people. They would either die, or end up stabbing you in the back. Maggie had already heard of Merlin's great destiny, the man he would become. She thought he would be the one exception. She was supposed to follow him through the fight, keep him safe, take the heat for him even if she never got the credit. She had failed. Merlin, his destiny, all her dreams, were dead. Back in the forest, her father had warned her that life would not be easy. She should have prepared for this. She should have known. She has to let go. Things like this happen all the time. No man is worth her tears. As she thinks this, her breathing slows, she settles down, still crying, but no longer sobbing.

Her head still buried in her arms, she hears a rustling from the bed. A familiar voice says, "That's disgusting. You should be ashamed of yourself, you're old enough to be her grandfather."

She looks up, seeing Gwen and Gaius pulling away from an embrace. Merlin is sitting up, looking at them.

"Merlin," Gaius exclaims, "you're alive!"

"No, I'm the ghost come back to haunt you," he says, just before Gwen pulls him in for a surprise kiss. Eyes wide, Maggie looks on, but scoots back a step.

"I'm sorry," Gwen says, after pulling away. "I just- I thought you were dead."

"It's fine," he responds, smiling. "It's more than fine."

"I thought- when you-" Maggie started to stutter. She grabbed his face, put his forehead to hers. "You shouldn't have done that. That was so _stupid_ , you were about to _die_ if we hadn't gotten that potion to you in time-"

"But you did," he interrupted. She smiled as she pulled back her head, and put it back in her hands. "Emm, what happened? The last thing I remember is drinking the wine."

Maggie and Gwen catch him up on everything that happened as Gaius leaves to tell the king that Beord is innocent. Later, when Gwen leaves, Maggie tells Merlin about the light.

"Really? I didn't even realise I was doing it."

"I know. You should just be glad no one was around to see it."

"What did you do, you and Gaius? When you saw it happening? Must have been quite the surprise." He smiled.

Maggie did also, realising he still had no idea what she'd done. "Yeah, it was. We just made sure no one saw you, waited for it to go away."

Merlin thought a moment. "That would take a lot of strength. How was I able to produce something like that? What was it for?"

"I have no idea," she said. If there was only one way to describe Maggie, she was a terrific liar.

Later, she learned from Morgana that Arthur had been visited by a light when he was in trouble in the cave. This, Maggie did not share with Merlin.

A few days after this, she went to the dragon. She asked why all these things happen to her. All the connections between herself and Merlin, the things she'd seen in the crystal cave, the "destiny" Merlin and Arthur were supposed to share, and the one that was waiting for her as well. Just, " _why me?_ " she asked. He accidentally slipped something about a prophecy. She asked about this prophecy, but he said it was not his right to say. She told him it was absolutely his right, and it was her right to know. He said it was nothing, just some unknown girl that sounded a bit like Veronica. When she pressed him about it, he flew up into the hiding place at the top of the cave with all mysteriousness, thus ending the conversation. She came back the next week, to see if he'd tell her. He didn't. So for many months, she stopped coming to see him.

When she eventually came back, he had decided he could tell her. He said:

"Her prophecy goes as such:

One lone girl,

arun for her life.

With one lone book,

and a single knife.

Though many paths dare she tread,

she'll find no place to rest her head.

Fear consume her later life,

until the fire crawls from the depths.

Then she stands upon her strife,

and burns the world with a single breath.

She stands alone and counts the dead,

as, in a moment, her epoch she shed."

She was definitely not expecting this.

Now, The Beginning of the End.

In her mind, Maggie hears a cry for help. A young boy, it seems, though she doesn't know who.

"Help. Help me. Please. Please, you have to help me. Help me."

She shakes it off. She can't do this right now, running after little boys. She has a job to do.

"They're searching for me."

It pains her heart to hear this voice, but there's nothing she can do right now. Maggie just hopes someone else might help him. Later, she recognises that the voice has stopped, and hopes for the best.

Suddenly, Merlin comes bursting through the door, a young boy in tow.

"Have you forgotten how to knock, Merlin?" Morgana shouts in surprise.

"I'm sorry," he replies, "The guards are after him, I didn't know what to do."

Maggie recognises the boy, barely. Mordred, the druid from the woods so long ago! She doesn't let on that she knows him, but decides to talk to him later.

Just then, the women hear the guards knocking outside. "My lady," one of them yells in. When there's no answer, he knocks again, louder, repeating, "my lady!"

"In there," Morgana points. Merlin, the boy, and Maggie leave as Morgana answers the door.

Morgana gets the guards to leave, then comes back to see that the boy is injured. They set up a bed for him, a small space where he can hide for a while.

As his father is executed, Mordred is comforted by Maggie and Morgana, who can't stand to watch. Just as the blade comes down, Mordred screams in his mind. Maggie and Merlin can hear it, and one of Morgana's mirrors cracks.

Maggie now spends all her time in Morgana's room, looking after the boy. He's very pale, and weak, and won't talk to anyone.

However, Maggie has been recruited to find him, so before long she's swept away, spending her days searching the castle with Arthur and his knights.

One day, it's finally time to search Morgana's room.

Arthur convinces her to let him in, even though it's a waste of time. As we see Merlin trying to get the boots out of the way, Arthur turns around and sees them in the middle of the floor, and Merlin quickly stops, knowing he'll surely be caught.

"Who's boots are these?" He asks Morgana.

She's at a loss, so Maggie steps in. "They're mine."

"I've never seen them before."

"They're new."

Arthur is confused. "Where would you pick up extra money to get shoes?" He thinks a bit, then reaches a conclusion. "You've been going to the tavern again, haven't you. I've told you-"

"I know, I know, it's not fair to cheat people out of their money. Sometimes I need a break."

Arthur looks at them again. "They seem quite small for you, Maggie."

"I... usually wear shoes too big. So people won't laugh at me."

He inspects them further. "Those... look like boys' boots. Maggie, is there something you need to say?"

"No, no, no! It's not like that, I..." She pauses, then talks very quickly. "You think they'd still let me in the taverns if they recognised me? I'd get chased out the door before I'd even entered! I've got to do _something_." She avoids eye contact at all cost to seem guilty.

"Sorry I asked," Arthur turns away, uncomfortable. Morgana toys with him a bit longer, and minutes later, he's gone from the room. Morgana calls Maggie back one second, and Merlin comes out of hiding.

"Thank you. That was... quite the sacrifice."

"No problem. I know Arthur will give me a scolding later, but I know nothing I do surprises him anymore." She grins.

"Well anyways, it saved us all."

"I know." Her face falls back to seriousness. "I just want to keep him safe."

So she continues the search alongside Arthur, leaving complete faith in Merlin, Gwen, and Morgana.

A few nights later, Maggie hears a knock at her door. It's Merlin. "We're getting the boy out of Camelot. Tonight. Are you in, or not?"

She says she is, despite the feeling in her gut.

A few hours later, Maggie's standing at the gates of the citadel, waiting for the company to arrive. From there, she will bring him safe passage into the forest. When the warning bells ring, she waits until the sun rises, but assumes they've been caught and returns to her chambers.

In the middle of the day, she is approached again. This time by Morgana.

"We're going to try again. Arthur's going to help us this time."

"You need my help?"

"You know your way around the forest," Morgana says. "We might need you if this works. Arthur will be taking the boy from the dungeons to the gates of the citadel. I know you spent all of last night there, and I thank you much for that, but you must do it again, I'm sorry. It would be suspicious if Merlin were to escape into the forest the same night the boy goes missing, but for you, well, I know you go out all the time, so maybe..."

"Alright. Fine, I'll do it. I'll be at the gates of the citadel by sundown, and wait till sunrise."

"I can't thank you enough for this."

"You don't have to."

When Morgana leaves, she goes straight to Kilgharrah.

"You come to seek my council, young witch?"

"Yes. There's a druid boy in the castle, and I-"

"You would like to help Mordred escape tonight." Seeing her shock, he adds, "Merlin has come to me twice already for this very reason."

"Yes. I want to help him escape, he's just a boy, and he's my friend. He's innocent. So why do I feel like it's wrong?"

The dragon thinks a moment. "Maybe what you've seen in the Crystal Cave has swayed your senses."

Then, Maggie remembers way back to when she was young. The images of a black-haired, blue-eyed young man with hate written on his face. She has always been mistrustful of similar-looking people since then.

"But that... that couldn't be..." she mumbles, lost for words. "That doesn't mean anything."

"I told Merlin not to aid the boy. I've told him twice now. He will not listen to me. I hope you do not make the same mistakes."

"Why do you hate him?"

"I do not," the dragon said, offended. "But Arthur is destined to die at his hand. If you do not let the boy die now, many worse things are to come."

Maggie was overwhelmed by this statement. "No, no that can't be true, there must be another way!"

"Funny, that's exactly what Merlin said."

"What did you tell Merlin? He hasn't seen what I have."

"It is his destiny to protect Arthur and bring peace to this land once again. If the boy lives today, that will never happen. His destiny is at stake now. As is yours, for the opposite reason."

"What? What does that mean?"

"Normally, a destiny would have positive outcomes when fulfilled. However, I suspect your life would be much happier if you would not see yours through. I usually would advise against trying to avoid one's destiny, Maggie, but it seems I have grown... _fond_... of you. Your destiny and Merlin's intertwine in some ways, yet conflict in others. The choice, therefore, is really yours." Then, he spread his wings, and flew up to his hiding place.

"What do you mean?" she screamed after him. "What are you saying? What am I supposed to do!" But it was too late, he was gone.

Maggie left the dungeons with a conflicted heart. She decides to wait at the castle gate like she promised, but hope they'd be caught so she wouldn't have to follow through.

Later that night, as she's standing at the gates, someone sounds the warning bell. A little while later, Arthur comes riding up on a horse, and all three leave the citadel and ride into the woods. Their cover is that they've gone at a hunting trip.

When they find the druids, they bring over the boy.

The leader addresses them. "Thank you, Arthur Pendragon. Maggie. We are forever indebted to the both of you."

"You must not let it be known that it was us who brought him to you," Arthur said.

"We will tell no one," the druid assured him. "You have my word."

The druids and Maggie all turn to leave, but Arthur stops. "Wait! I don't even know your name. At least tell me your name."

The boy looks to his elders, and he nods. He turns to Arthur. "Mordred. My name is Mordred."

"Well, good luck Mordred."

Then it's time to go.


	3. TMA - Merlin - Season 2

Now, The Once and Future Queen.

A jousting tournament is about to be hosted in Camelot. Maggie is recruited to help Arthur and the knights train for it. Just as Merlin looks after Arthur, fixing his armor and getting his lances, Maggie does it for the opposing knights. Both her and Merlin look on as one by one, the knights let Arthur win. When he realizes, he confronts Sir Leon.

"You jousted against me in the tournament last year. Are you saying you let me win?"

Sir Leon is speechless for a moment, before breaking eye contact and saying, "No, my lord."

Arthur looks from him to Maggie, who was also tending to the knights at said tournament. She is also avoiding his gaze.

He turns, and shouts to everyone that they should not treat him differently just because he's a prince. Maggie and Merlin exchange a glance across the court. They both know nothing's going to change.

That night, after Arthur and the king have had dinner, Merlin appears outside Maggie's room bringing news. Arthur's "leaving" tomorrow, but he'll be under an alias for the tournament. And he's requesting the help of Merlin, Maggie, and Gwen to help him.

Maggie and Gwen prepare Gwen's home for his arrival. When he does come, Maggie and Gwen start preparing food. He's not too happy with the accommodations, but when Merlin taunts him with "what, can't sleep without your big bed and fluffy pillows?" and Maggie suggests that he could go live out in the forest like he did for the first twelve years of her life, he starts to be more accepting. When he asks about the guy he's jousting as, Maggie goes to fetch him.

Merlin and Gwen prepare his clothes as Maggie directs, and Arthur watches on. It's certainly not the best it could be, but it's not quite the worst either. The four of them attempt to teach "Sir William" to be a noble. As William begins to order Merlin around, Arthur gets more pleased.

Maggie continues to keep up her work with Morgana, and helps Gwen tend to Arthur any time she can. She stays that night until Arthur goes to bed, and Maggie and Gwen exchange a look of disapproval when he assumes that the only bed in the household, usually Gwen's, will be his. Maggie just shakes her head, wishing she could offer up her own room to Gwen but knowing Arthur can't stay there alone. She leaves the house, and as she closes the door, hears a simple, "Goodnight, Gwenevere."

"Goodnight, my lord," she hears in response, and smiles to herself as she closes the door, walking alone back to her room in the castle.

The next morning, the tournament begins. Maggie mostly looks after the Lady Morgana, but every once in awhile she'll sneak off to check on Arthur.

The next morning, Maggie finds Merlin asleep on the floor just before Gaius walks in. As he enters, she's saying, "Come on, Merlin. It's time to go to the tournament."

As she hears the encounter between Gaius and Merlin about how stressed Merlin is all the time, she's in shock. Of course she knew that Gaius sent him around sometimes for supplies and such, but she never would have known this.

As her and Merlin exit for the tournament, she silently vows to help him out in any way she can, from now on. Starting with that leech tank.

While some matches are going on and Merlin doesn't need any help, she sneaks off to clean it and tidy a few things, and is back before they've known she's been missing.

Later that day, Merlin and Maggie walk past Gwen and ask where Arthur is. She claims he's cooking dinner. Worried, they rush into Gwen's house to find Arthur staring at an uncooked chicken, completely baffled. He asks them to get him two dinners from the palace kitchens and to get some new clothes.

The two exchange a look, and Maggie says "food" just as Merlin says "clothes". So Maggie runs for the kitchens for not a whole meal, but enough to make something good, as Merlin rushes to Arthur's closet.

When Maggie returns, she finds Arthur pacing the floor. "What took you so long? And you don't even have a meal!"

Maggie rolls her eyes, and puts the ingredients on the table as she says, "Figure you should know _something_."

He pauses a second. "Probably a good idea."

So until Merlin gets back, they quickly throw together something that'll taste good. Arthur is not one to take orders, so at first he questions everything she's doing, but soon he warms up to the idea of not knowing something and just listens, bowing temporarily to a skill greater than his own, and follows instructions as he's told. Merlin comes back just as they're finishing up, and Arthur sees Gwen out the window. Merlin and Maggie head out the backway, and chat as they walk away.

"So you didn't really get a meal," he clarifies.

"No."

"You taught him how to cook, then?"

Maggie laughs. "Not nearly."

"He didn't help much?"

"He tried... most of the time. Got frustrated in the middle there, but even you saw him beaming when it all came together. It was rewarding. It's good for him."

"Didn't enjoy it, though, I bet."

"I think he did, at least a little," Maggie noted. "He was proud of that little dish. Earned it, for once."

"Do you think Gwen'll like it?"

"I know she'll pretend to." They both laugh, and split apart for their separate rooms.

Within ten minutes, though, Merlin shows up at her door again, this time with pressing news. An assassin's come to kill Arthur, and he's hiding somewhere inside the citadel. They run down to Gwen's together, knowing there's not much time. He needs to know. Now.

When they get down there, they find Arthur and Gwen standing, and Gwen's eyes are wet. But this time, they can't care if they're interrupting. They give him his warning, but he won't stop his role in the tournament.

They next morning, the final day of the tournament, they watch on as Arthur is hit very hard by his opponent. Maggie is standing by Merlin, and they both see a blade retreat back into the opponent's lance. As Gwen runs to Arthur, they go to investigate the opponent's tent. It's the assassin. They run to warn him, but it's too late, it's only Gwen.

In all the confusion, Maggie and Merlin both incant spells, knowing no one will hear. She makes the blade retreat back into the lance, and at the same time, the knight's horse strap breaks. She looks up at Merlin to see his eyes fading from yellow back to blue. They nod to each other, they know it's enough. And lo and behold, Arthur hits his mark.

Merlin runs to grab him, and Maggie and Gwen go straight to the tent.

"You were jousting against the assassin," Maggie explains. "He killed Sir Eleanor and took his place."

Merlin tells Arthur it's time to go. The crowd awaits their champion.

But Arthur addresses Sir William instead. "You should go and collect the trophy."

"I thought this was going to be your moment of glory," Gwen said.

He looks into her eyes. "Perhaps this is a time for humility," he says slowly.

He nods to the "knight", and he exits the tent, soon followed by thunderous cheers.

"I had full faith in you, Arthur. You're a good man," Maggie says, as she passes Merlin a gold coin behind their backs.

Then the tournament is over, and Arthur arrives a few hours later to "return from his hunt".

Next, The Lady of the Lake.

Tonight, a Bounty Hunter has rolled into town, carrying a young woman in his cart.

Maggie only knows about it the next morning, when she hears the woman's escaped. She knows about Bounty Hunters, and about Uther's heavy prices for their deliverance of those with magic. Immediately she can guess that the woman was a druid, or at least some wielder of magic.

Later that day she finds Merlin, who looks tired and worried.

"Merlin, are you alright today?" she asks him.

"Yeah, yeah, fine. Why?"

"I heard about that girl that escaped last night. People are saying she had help."

"Are they?" Merlin asks, unsurprised.

A beat. Maggie looks up at Merlin. "You wouldn't happen to know anything, would you Merlin?"

"Why is everyone asking me that?"

"I'm just looking at your history, Merlin. Mordred was one thing, but dealing with a Bounty Hunter... that can be messy."

"I know, alright? I've gotten this speech from Gaius already today."

She sighs. "Just stay out of this one Merlin, please."

"Alright, fine. I'm not even in it, so you don't have to worry," he says quickly, before they both have to leave to do their jobs.

Obviously Maggie doesn't believe him, so later that night, she follows him to wherever he disappears to nowadays. Silently, she is led to a little hallway stuck somewhere deep beneath the castle. She sees Merlin there, with the young woman. They talk for a while, and Maggie forgets she's supposed to be sneaky until Merlin stands up. It's time to go. She hurries down the hallway, back up the stairs, and keeps to the twisting, winding corridors until she reaches her chambers, all without making a sound.

 _Merlin is harboring the girl. He's helping her. Feeding her. Oh, he is so dead._

The next day, she finds him wandering the halls.

"Merlin! Do you have a minute?" she calls.

"Sure, what do you need?" He walks over to her.

"Come with me," she gestures, and leads him back to her chambers.

As they enter, she doesn't turn to face him. "You're harboring the girl," she says quietly, so no one outside the door could hear them.

"I already told you, I'm not," Merlin responds, irritated.

Now she turns around, and raises her voice. "I _saw_ you, Merlin. I followed you last night, I _saw_ you with her. How stupid _are_ you?"

Now he knew he was beat. Merlin takes a breath, starts to defend himself.

But she cuts him off. "How can I help."

"Wait, what?"

"It's stupid. Incredibly stupid. But it's better off being two of us instead of one. It's safer this way, we can split off the work, they won't expect two people."

"You don't have to do this, you don't have to help me."

"I have to help her for the same reason you do. She's like us." She takes a breath. "But you need to remember, Merlin, she's dangerous. Cursed, I heard them say."

"She told me she's cursed, but I don't think magic should be a curse, it's-"

"No, Merlin. That's not what I mean. I mean, really, _truly_ cursed. The Druids are even afraid of her. They sent her away, kicked her out of their camp."

"Where did you hear this?"

"I've been sneaking around, eavesdropping. Finding out everything I can from every _one_ I can. No one seems to know what it is, they just keep on saying she dangerous."

Merlin stares her down. "So you think she going to hurt me? That's why you're helping?"

"I don't know if she can control it, is all I'm-"

"She won't, alright? She wouldn't hurt me, I've helped her, you don't have to worry!"

"Merlin, please-"

"No! You don't understand. You think you know everything, but you don't!"

Merlin turns to leave, opens the door. But Maggie slams it shut before he can storm out. He turns around and her eyes are fading from gold to their normal blue.

"Calm down, Merlin. I really do want to help, no matter what."

He takes a breath, lowers his voice again. "Fine. I believe you."

"What can I do?"

It doesn't take him long to think. "Some food. I've needed to steal from Arthur, but if you could get some straight from the kitchens that would be better. But she won't trust you, I still have to be the only one to go see her."

"Alright, sure," she responds.

So she gets food for him, stealing little things all the time, here and there, and giving them to Merlin throughout the day. She feels uneasy not knowing the girl at all, or the powers she possesses, but it Merlin likes her, then fine by Maggie. Really, she just wants to see him happy. And that's exactly what he seems to be, all the time now.

A few nights later, he's asking Maggie for one of Morgana's dresses. She asks him what for, he says that Freya's been cold. She still doesn't trust him, but she agrees anyways. She gives him a key to Morgana's room, tells him to be careful, and to give it back straight away.

The next morning, there is seeming to be an attack on two guards. It happened the night before. This is the second time in a few days a wild beast has attacked people at night. And now we know what it is: a huge black cat-like creature with wings. Maggie suspects Freya immediately. The curse, the awful killings, it all adds up.

Then Merlin runs into her in a hallway. He's nearly in tears, carrying supplies like he's going on a trip.

"Maggie," he says when he finally stops running. "You've got to help me, please. Gaius is going to Uther, he knows."

"Merlin, what are you doing?"

"I've got to get her out before it's too late. Please, help me."

"You know what she's done Merlin?"

"I know what she is, I know, Gaius told me, but we've just got to get out of Camelot. Please, there's no time."

She thinks a moment, but runs after him, despite the terrible feeling in her stomach.

They rush down, across the castle together, but when they come to the place, they find nothing but the stolen dress lying on the ground. There's no point in looking for her, Freya has left.

In the evening and night, Merlin returns to his bedroom, and Maggie suddenly knows. She had an idea before, but now she was positive; Merlin was in love. Freya had stolen his heart, and by leaving him, had broken it. The way he would sneak off in the night, how happy he always was during the day. He was certainly in love, and by the look of the stuff he was carrying, he planned to run off with her.

As Merlin laid in his bed and moped, Maggie talked to Gaius, told him about what she knew. Since it was already too late, and Gaius had already told Uther about the girl, she figured it was only right to catch him up on the full story. When she was finished, Gaius went in to talk to Merlin. A few minutes later, the alarm bells rang, and there was only one reason that could be. They must have found Freya. Seconds later, Merlin rushes past, out into the corridors and into the square.

Maggie follows him out, and they find the creature being cornered by Arthur and the knights. As they draw in, Merlin makes one of the stone gargoyle's head come off and crash right in front of Arthur. Freya is able to escape, and Merlin runs after her, down to the only place she feels safe, the place she was hidden before. Maggie stays to calm down Arthur, and keep him off the trail so Merlin can handle Freya.

In the morning, with Freya dying, Maggie leads Merlin to a place with a lake, nice mountains, that will remind Freya of her home. She steps back out of earshot as Freya wakes up, and lets the two of them have a moment alone.

When Freya dies, finally at peace, Maggie helps Merlin make up a ceremonial burying boat kind of a thing. She's wrapped in that dress of Morgana's, and laid on a boat on a bed of ferns. Cause that's something that happens in the middle ages.

Maggie takes his hand as he pushes the boat out into the lake, but lets go when he wades in as well. The water goes up to his knees. She wants so badly to comfort him, to see the light in his eyes again. She fears she will never see that day.

Merlin is crying now, no need to hide it anymore. When he has trouble saying the incantation, Maggie steps into the water, and, by his side again, takes his hand.

"It's okay, Merlin. It's okay. I can do it if you want me to."

He takes a shaky breath. "No. No, I can do it," he croaks out. He closes his eyes, whispers the spell. The boat flames, and soon is coated in fire. Maggie steps back out of the water, but Merlin stays in a second longer, one final farewell to his friend, and the life that might have been.

When they return to Camelot, they go back to their daily jobs as if nothing had happened.

Now, The Fires of Idirsholas and The Last Dragonlord.

A man arrives in Camelot saying there was smoke coming from the citadel of Idirsholas. Uther sends Arthur and a few knights to go check it out. Maggie goes with them, since she's kind of in her element out there. She would know if something was off.

When they arrive, the go into the citadel and into the castle. They come upon a firepit in the middle of a room. Both she and Arthur stick their hands in the pile ashes, confirming that someone has used it recently.

"Seems _part_ of Jason's story was true," Arthur says. He wipes off his hands. "Probably just travelers passing through."

But Maggie isn't so sure. "I don't think so. People are scared of this place in the travelling community. No one I know would ever take rest here. Not even if the forest was burning to the ground."

Arthur looks back at her. "Well maybe they've just grown out of _children's_ tales."

Just then, Merlin turns around to the way they came. "Or... maybe not," he says.

Arthur and Maggie flip around to see what he means, and see seven stone knights standing in a formation in a place where they _definitely were not_ when the others came in. And suddenly, the stone draw their swords and begin to attack the newcomers.

The knights begin fighting as Melin backs away to watch. He might have to use his magic, but it should be a quick battle. I mean, it's the knights of Camelot. But as Maggie and Arthur soon find out, these knights are made of stone.

"Arthur!" Maggie shouts, between the crashing of blades. "We need to run, they can't be killed!"

"I sort of noticed!" he yelled back.

Arthur shouts for Merlin to run, but he only passes into the hall the way they came, then turns, waiting for Arthur and Maggie. She shouts for him to keep going, to get out of there, but he still stays. She runs over to him, trying to push him out, and when she turns back for the rest of the knights of Camelot, she realises they've all been killed. It's only her and Arthur left fighting. She has a moment of silence for the forgotten fallen, many of whom she never even learned the names, and then shouts to Arthur. As she grabs him out of the fight and pushes him backwards, Merlin makes the walls above her crumble. She's nearly squashed, but Merlin grabs her hand and drags her away.

By the time they reach the forest, they are out of breath. Arthur notices that Merlin's sleeve is torn. Upon further inspection, it seems that he's received his first battle wound. Maggie smiles, ripping the hem of her dress. She uses it to stop the bleeding on Merlin's arm as both he and Arthur give her a funny look.

She knows it's unladylike of her, but doesn't really care all that much. They should expect it of her by now. She grins. "Don't worry, I'll mend it later."

"Did anyone else escape?" Arthur asks.

Her face drops, remembering the gruesome sight just before the room collapsed. "No. It was just us. They went down fighting."

So they get back to Camelot as soon as possible, gathering reinforcements.

When they arrive, however, they are met with an uncanny sight. The whole citadel has dropped where they stood, either slouching against a wall or just lying on the ground.

Arthur and Maggie check out the guards. Still breathing. Thank goodness.

They go into town, terrified and not understanding what in the world is going on with everyone. Merlin runs to get Gaius, and Maggie follows, leaving Arthur in the square. Seconds after they disappear into the castle, they're back.

"Arthur!" they shout.

He comes running, only to see the same thing inside as what they've witnessed in the citadel. Bodies. Everywhere. All fast asleep.

Maggie deduces that it must be some kind of sickness, and Arthur's head goes to one subject. "Where's my father?" He charges up the stairs, the other two following close behind.

They look everywhere for the king, and end up finding Gaius, asleep on his table. Merlin tries to wake him, but can't.

"It must be the work of magic," he says. Maggie agrees. Arthur's barely listening, still intent on finding his father.

They find Gwen asleep in Morgana's room, and Maggie looks around the room, eyes falling upon Arthur, putting her on the bed. His whole focus has turned to her, it seems. Funny how attention can change so quickly. As Arthur turns from his friend, all three of them see the curtains moving in the corner of their eyes. He nods over to them, and goes over to check it out. Merlin on his right and Maggie watching his left, he walks up with his sword drawn. He shouts, pulling back the curtains to reveal... Morgana. Who's awake, and totally fine. She shouts in surprise, and can barely calm down.

"It's alright, Morgana. Calm down; tell me what happened." Arthur tries to soothe her, but it's only when she sees Maggie that she starts breathing normally. A friendly, loyal face, one she could never hate. The familiarity settles her scare, only slightly.

"People were complaining, saying they weren't feeling well."

"What then?"

"They started falling asleep. Everyone, everywhere I went."

"Was someone here?" Arthur asks. She shook her head. "Then why were you hiding?"

"I told you, I didn't know who you were."

He took a breath, getting back on track. "Where's my father?"

"I don't know."

"Arthur," Maggie warns, "she's distressed." And she's right, it's obvious Morgana's terrified.

" If she's _awake_ , then she must have seen _something_."

"I didn't see anything," Morgana pleads.

Arthur's growing irritated. "You saw people getting sick, what did you do?"

"What could I do?"

"Morgana, I don't understand. Why is it you're the only person awake?"

The room falls silent. She's speechless.

So they search the halls, looking for Arthur's father. Merlin and Maggie hang back a second, and pull Morgana aside.

"Don't worry," Merlin tells her, "we won't say anything."

"About what?"

"The illness."

"That has nothing to do with me."

"Well of course not, but you have magic."

"You haven't told anyone that!"

"No, and we won't tell Arthur," Maggie adds, "but there must be something keeping you safe. That must be it."

Morgana nods. "Right."

Just then, Arthur shouts that he's found his father. The three run down the hall to join him. Uther's fine, just asleep like everyone else. Arthur is getting angrier by the minute, still asking Morgana if she knows anything, since she's the only one awake. But she still claims to know nothing.

So Merlin makes up a clever lie, defending her. "It's obvious, when she started feeling sick, Gaius gave her a potion, right?"

Arthur starts to complain, saying she hasn't said anything about feeling sick, and Maggie gawks at him, not sure where he's going with this but confident he's going to screw it up. Merlin continues, ignoring both of them.

"She was one of the last to be affected. Somehow the potion must have helped."

"What about everyone else?" Arthur asks, buying it somehow.

Merlin hesitates, so Maggie jumps back to reality, and saves his dumb backside. "By then Gaius must have been too ill. He didn't have a chance to treat anyone else."

Arthur accepts it, orders Merlin and Maggie to go look for the potion, and tells Morgana to watch over Uther. He goes to search for anyone awake in the lower town.

When they get down to Gaius's chambers, Maggie keeps watch at the door while Merlin gets out his spellbook. He tries to wake the physician with magic, but it doesn't really work.

"Merlin!" Maggie shouts from the door, just as footsteps are heard running down the hall. Merlin shuts his book seconds before Arthur arrives in the doorway.

"Come quickly!" He runs out, Maggie following in his wake. Merlin stands, and runs after them. They reach a balcony outside, and see eight riders on their way to the citadel.

"What is it?" Merlin asks when he arrives behind them.

"Riders. The knights of Medhir," Arthur answers him.

"According to the legend," Maggie says, "there were only seven knights of Medhir."

"Then who's the extra rider?" Merlin asks no one.

"I don't know. But Camelot's defenceless."

"We have to get back to my father," Arthur says, then runs off. Maggie and Merlin have no choice but to follow him.

They reach the king's chambers and decide to move him somewhere else. This would be the first place the knights would look. So Arthur picks him up under the arms, and Maggie and Merlin each take a leg. But they've bent over, and the king's robes are touching the ground.

Arthur shouts, "You're not meant to be sweeping the floor with him, pick his feet up!"

"His feet," Merlin complains, "aren't the problem." Maggie grunts in agreement.

"Morgana, give them a hand."

They drag him to another room, and when Merlin and Maggie hear his snore, they chuckle. Arthur, however, reprimands them. This is not a funny situation.

When they get him to the room, Arthur wants Merlin to lift him up onto the bed.

"Why? He's asleep, he's not going to know," Merlin retorts.

" _Merlin!_ "

"Well," Merlin says, frazzled, "I'll get him a pillow." He walks over to the bed.

"He's the _king_!" Arthur reminds him.

"Alright, two pillows!" He tosses one to Maggie, who starts setting it up as he walks back with the other.

When he does, he's breathing heavy, as is Arthur. And they're both sweating.

They're getting sick.

"How are you not getting affected?" Arthur asks Maggie. And it's true, she's a bit paler, but not much else has changed.

She grins. "I once had to run from Cenred's men for twelve days straight, without a single night of rest. No little sickness is going to bring me down so easy."

But it was obvious it wearing Arthur down, and Merlin much more. They weren't going to make it very long without a cure.

"We can't let this slow us down," Arthur says, getting back on track. "We have to keep my father hidden."

Merlin thought for a moment. "We could disguise him!"

"That actually might work."

"We could dress him as a woman!"

"...That, on the other hand."

"...We could dress him as a servant."

"That's better."

"I'll get him some clothes," Merlin suggested, jogging to the door.

"Take Maggie with you. No one should be out alone." So Maggie went with him.

Walking down the hall, they came across a rider, so they turned into a room just beside them, quickly stuffing themselves into the wardrobe. It was a bit cozy, but hey, they're hiding for their lives. Seconds later, the rider follows them in. No time for discomfort or awkwardness. He circles the room once, then leaves. Maggie squirms out, knife ready in case he came back. She was glad she'd been getting so pale, or she may have blushed.

He tells her to go to his room, to see if she can find any of his clothes big enough that it might fit the king. If not, he says, then take something from Gaius. He won't mind. Then he goes off, and she's left to deal with the clothes. He says he's going to the dragon, and see what they can do about this sleeping spell.

She shuffles around in Merlin's poor excuse for a wardrobe for a few minutes before beginning to look through Gaius's things. A while later, Merlin walks through the door. Without saying a word, he starts collecting things from Gaius's cabinets.

"Merlin, Merlin. Slow down, what's going on? You look worried. Was it something Kilgharrah said?"

He pauses, takes a breath. Turns to face her. "We need to eradicate the source of the magic. We need to kill Morgana, or Camelot is going to fall and everyone dies."

The weight of his words settles over Maggie. She closes her eyes, knows exactly what to do. "Alright. I know just what we need."

He turns to her, confused, as she starts to look in Gaius's shelves. "What? What do we need, what do you mean?"

She finds what she's looking for, holds up the vial. "Aconite. Also called Wolfsbane. One of the strongest and fastest poisons there is." A tear is running down her cheek.

"Thanks," he says, grabbing the vial. "Are you okay? I know this can't be easy, she was your-"

"I'll be fine." They share a glance, and her face is cold as stone. He understands. Better not to think about it. She shuffles around, puts a few more herbs and vials in her pouch, then they run back to Arthur.

Getting into the room again, they find Morgana. Arthur has gone to look for a safe place to move themselves.

"Thank you for not saying anything," she says.

"No problem," Maggie responds, without turning around.

"You're good friends."

Then Arthur bursts through the door, says they have to go before Morgause gets there. Maggie and Merlin jump into action, grabbing the king's feet, and the four of them carry Uther to another room where he'll be safe for a while. When they get there, Merlin and Arthur have to sit down, both sweating like crazy. Morgana, however, still seems fine. Must be the "potion". Then they saw Maggie. She was beginning to breath heavy, despite her immense resistance. There was still no sweat, and she'd kept great amounts of energy thus far, but at a great cost. Her eyes were bloodshot. Her face was turning very nearly white. She was putting on a brave face, but even she could tell she wouldn't hold out much longer.

"Maggie," Arthur said slowly, "are you alright?"

She took another long breath, then put on as best a smile as she could muster. Which wasn't very promising, if I'm telling the truth. "I could do this all day."

They decide they need to get Uther out of Camelot. As long as Morgause is around, he's still in danger. Merlin recalls seeing a cart in the square.

"You are full of great ideas today, Merlin," Arthur praises. "You go and look."

He goes to see, and returns to find that the other three have made a pull-blanket for Uther. They lay him on the blanket, and they can pull him wherever he needs to go.

Just then, a knight comes through the door. Everyone hides, and when it approaches, Arthur and Maggie jump out at it, weapons drawn. Arthur shouts to save the king, and Maggie runs out to join her friends. When a knight comes from down the hall, Morgana trips, and Merlin starts to leave her behind. So, as always, Maggie has to cover for his stupidity. Obviously it's not going to _kill_ her, Merlin, because she's the life force. And if it didn't, then she'd wonder why she got left behind, and they'd have to find a cover while also trying to kill her and... Ugh. What an idiot.

"Go!" Maggie shouts to Merlin as she runs back for Morgana. She takes her time getting back to the witch, so before she gets there the rider goes in for the kill. But centimeters before the blade hits her neck, the rider stops. He turns on Maggie as she reaches out to her once-friend, grabs her by the hand, and runs. The three go further down the hall, but it catches up to them. Maggie puts her hands up, ready to defend the four of them even if it means Morgana learning of her magic, but Arthur jumps in from behind the creature, yelling and slashing. He kicks it down a set of stone stairs, and they run into the Throne Room. Arthur and Merlin barricade the door.

Bracing himself against the door, Arthur pleads one more time for Morgana to remember the draught Gaius gave to her. She swears she doesn't remember. Maggie cuts in, "It doesn't matter now, we're trapped in here." Arthur walks away in frustration.

Merlin puts his focus to Morgana, whispering, "Why didn't that knight kill you?"

"How do _I_ know?" she responds. "Because I'm a woman?"

"Yeah right," Maggie mumbles under her breath.

"Unless we rid ourselves of this sickness now I don't see how we're going to hold out," Arthur says, joining the conversation.

"We have to destroy the source of the magic," Merlin responds quickly. The others look to him.

"Which is?" Arthur asks.

"I dunno."

"Our only chance is to get out of Camelot. Help me with my father." And they all go to work. Arthur tells Maggie and Morgana to cut up the blanket, and make a rope to lower the king onto the cart. He drags Merlin over to the door. "I'll fetch the cart, pull it round to the window."

"You're going out there?"

"Arthur!" Maggie yells, coming from the other side of the room. "You can't! Not alone."

"I'm coming with you," Merlin throws out.

"No! You must stay, protect my father."

"You won't reach the cart alone," Merlin says.

"It's suicide," Maggie finishes.

"We have no choice."

"I can go," Maggie suggests. "I'm stronger than you right now, I could last longer, I'm quicker, I'm-" she nearly topples from exhaustion and dizziness, but catches herself.

"No. You're getting weaker even if you don't let on. I have to go." No one disagrees then.

"How're you feeling?" Merlin asks.

"Not bad."

"You sure?"

"Yeah, you?"

"Never better."

"Get me a pillow, could you?" Arthur seemingly jokes.

"Don't mess around. Arthur, you-" He turns to see Arthur wasn't joking. He's actually fallen asleep resting on the barricade. "Arthur? You stay awake." He slaps him.

Arthur jumps back. " _Merlin!"_ he shouts, angry but awake.

"That's better," Merlin scolds.

"If you ever do that again," the prince starts, taking Merlin's waterskin and pouring it on himself.

"Well don't fall asleep then!"

There's a rumble from the other side of the door. The boys back up.

"That you're knees again, Merlin?" Maggie asks. He shakes his head.

So the three of them go to the door, and take down the barricade. Arthur walks up against the doors, preparing for what may be his final moments, Maggie on his left, and Merlin on his right.

"If I need a servant in the next life," he begins, looking to the man standing by him.

"Don't ask me," Merlin responds, smiling. Arthur laughs out loud, and the other two follow suit. Despite the pending doom, it was quite the joke.

Arthur pulls out his sword, and leaps out the door. Maggie and Merlin put the barricade back up as soon as he's clear, hearing the grunts and clangs of battle ensuing outside.

"He's not going to survive out there," Morgana comments.

"I know," Merlin responds, turning around. Maggie just glares.

"We've got to do something!"

"We're already doing it," Maggie says, moving to the other side of the room. "Now come help me."

Maggie and Morgana tear up the sheet as Merlin makes a rope out of it. But before he begins, he discreetly pours some of the Hemlock into his waterskin. Maggie sees, but says nothing. It's a risky move, but it just might work.

Maggie stops, going over to him. She whispers, so Morgana can't hear, "Merlin, stop. Give that to me."

"Why?"

She looks up to him, pleading. "Merlin, I know you. You are a lot of things, but you're not a killer."

"And you are?" He looks into her eyes, and her face changes. Like she's recovering lost memories that she's tried to hide even from herself. Things she doesn't want to remember. She doesn't need to say a thing, but suddenly, he realises how little he really knows about her life before Camelot. He releases the bag, lets it fall into her hand.

"Merlin," she asks, her voice even lower now. "Do you trust me?"

"Of course," he responds, confused.

"I trust you. With my life." She looks deep into his eyes, and holds out her hand so only he can see. "You may need to use this, if it comes to worst."

He looks at the vial of liquid in her hand. It looks just like the Hemlock, but a lighter shade. "What is it?" he asks. "If what comes to worst?"

She turns away, heads back to Morgana. "Morgana, you should drink." She holds out the waterskin.

"No. No way. You two need it much more than I do, I couldn't possibly-"

"You're the one who's not sick. You need to keep your strength up, it will be wasted on us. If Arthur somehow manages to come around with the cart, he'll need you at your best. Merlin and I are too far gone to be of use much longer."

Morgana thought for a while, and Maggie thought she was going to take it. " _If_ he manages," she responds. "I couldn't take it from you. Not if you're so weak, it wouldn't be right."

"Morgana, please," Merlin begs. "We've had our fill."

"No."

Maggie takes a deep breath, looks at Merlin. Her eyes are wet, like it's the last time she'll see that face again. She turns back to the witch. "Fine. Just to make you happy." As Merlin watches in horror, she lifts the sack to her lips, and takes a long swig. "Now, Morgana, please hurry. Drink." Reluctantly, she takes the bottle. Maggie stands, the tears starting to run down her face, she turns away from Morgana, tries to wipe them away. Merlin yells her name, but she can barely hear it. All her energy goes into holding back just long enough for Morgana to finish drinking. When the coughing starts, she turns round again. Fear lights up in both her friends' faces. But her eyes are locked on Morgana, who is choking, her throat obviously closing up, succumbing to the poison.

She looks upon Maggie, mortified. She seemed to have such good intentions. Looking back and forth from Maggie to Merlin, it was obvious they had set her up. It was both of them. They betrayed her. Maggie walks over, paler than crystal, and sweating heavily now. Her whole body shakes with every step.

As she approaches, she says, shaky yet confident, "I'm sorry, Morgana." Then she collapses, her head hitting the ground with a loud smack. The vial in her hand rolls out a few centimeters before stopping. Her whole world goes black.

Maggie awakes several hours later on a rough bed, a dragon-sized pain in the back of her head, but otherwise perfectly alive. She stirs slightly, but that only makes it worse. She opens her eyes, but her vision is blurry. A window shows that it's night. The feeling in her gut tells her it's at least an hour past suppertime. Maggie groans, and sees she's laying in Merlin's room. In response, she hears a gasp next to her. Looking to her side, she sees none other than Merlin himself, sitting by her side, smiling down at her.

"You're alive!" He actually laughed out loud.

"Seems so."

"I can't believe it!"

"Neither can I, to be honest."

"I thought- when you-" He started to stutter in amazement, but then suddenly remembered what it was that she did, and the elation went away as quickly as it had come. He grabbed her face, put his forehead to hers. "You shouldn't have done that. That was so stupid, you were about to _die_ if I hadn't gotten that potion to you in time-"

"But you did," she interrupted. She smiled, though it hurt her head. She remembered a time when the roles were switched; it didn't even seem that long ago. "That's why I trust you. You always come through."

Merlin smiles, pulls his face away, and sits back into an upright position. "That was so stupid," he repeated. Then his face fell. "But I'll scold you later. I need to go."

"Where? What are you doing?"

He reached his door, paused, and turned back. "Keeping a promise." He walks out, and shuts the door behind him. Maggie worries, but falls asleep soon after.

When she awakes, it is light outside. She feels well enough to sit up, and looks out the window again. The sky is still dark, but there is shadows of light crawling up the walls of the castle. She stands, looks out the window. The castle is on fire, and it is the Great Dragon who is the culprit. She sees his soaring around the sky, breathing fire on the citadel. He's escaped. After twenty years, he's escaped, and sought revenge on the whole of Camelot.

Tripping as she goes, she runs out of Merlin's room, out of Gaius's chambers - where she doesn't even see Gaius anyways, strange - and down the corridor. She reaches the grounds, and searches for anyone who can tell her what's going on.

She finds Gaius and Guinevere helping around the town to get everyone to safety, and joins them, at the reproach of Gaius. He complains that she should still be in bed, resting. She says she'll rest when she knows the people are safe.

"What could have done this? How did it escape?" They says no one knows, but they're looking for any sign.

Then Maggie spies Merlin across the courtyard, following after Arthur. He turns his head at the same moment, sees her there.

She knows the look in his eyes, and knows what he's done.

And so The Last Dragonlord starts.

Arthur, Merlin, and the knights make their stand as the people of Camelot prepare for the third night of the dragon's revenge, and Gwen, Maggie, and Gaius tend to the wounded. When Gwen runs out to get clean water, Arthur has to save her from the dragon's attack, and then the square is cleared. Maggie has run out behind her, but stays in the shadows so as to not call attention to herself. She calls for Gwen to come back inside, but she pretends not to hear. After the square has been cleared, Merlin, who was behind Arthur a moment before, tries to kill the dragon with magic. But he can't, and the dragon calls him out on it. Then he flies away. Maggie runs up to her idiot friend, shout-whispering.

"Merlin! Stop that, someone could have seen you!"

"I don't care! He's killing all these people." He drops his voice. "And it's my fault anyways. I deserve to be caught."

"Merlin!" She smacked him on the arm. "Don't you dare say that! I know what you did, Merlin, but we can fix this. We can turn this around, we could-"

"How?" He cut her off. "How are the two of us supposed to fix this, Maggie? We can't. He will just keep coming back, coming back to kill more and more people and it is _all_ my fault..." His voice faded out as he started to despair.

Maggie slipped her hand in his, and he turned back to her. "We can fix this. We _will_ get through this, Merlin. Like we always do."

The dragon has nearly burned the castle to the ground in rage. The king decides they must do something, and Gaius suggests that they seek out their last hope: the last dragonlord, Balinor. Who may or may not actually be alive. The king forbids the search of this man, since the rumors state he is in Cenred's kingdom, but Arthur defies him, both as a king and a father, and rides out as soon as possible.

Arthur brings Merlin along to find him. Maggie says she might be able to convince Balinor to come back, since he has so much hatred for the king, but she can connect to him because her and her father were, and still are, also on the run. Arthur agrees. She's probably safer with him and Merlin anyways. So Maggie goes with them.

Before they go, Maggie walks up to Merlin as he prepares his horse. This is the moment of truth. Now must be the time to tell him. So he doesn't freak when they find Balinor himself. She's nervous, but knows it must be done.

"...Merlin?"

He turns from his pack to face her. "Yes?" He looks all sweaty and worried, and Maggie is confused, but she continues unfazed.

"Merlin, before we leave, there's something I need you to know. And you have to swear not to tell anyone else. Not even Gaius. Or Gwen, and _especially_ not Arthur."

He looks confused and curious, replies slowly, "Okay... I promise."

She took a deep breath, preparing herself for his reaction. Instinctively, she looked down at her feet, but her eyes rose to meet his just as she said, "We're going to meet my father. Balinor... he's my father." She braced herself for disbelief. Anger. Questions of all kinds. Anything except what she got.

His eyes widened to - I swear - the size of tennis balls. He swallowed hard before turning back to his packing, giving her a quick, "Alright."

Now _her_ eyes widened. "That's it? _Alright?_ That's completely fine with you."

"Yes. No reason not to be." His hands seemed to be shaking.

"Merlin... are you okay?"

"I'm fine," he said as Arthur approached. "You should go get your horse."

So Maggie had no choice but to drop their conversation there. She left to fetch her horse and riding pouch.

They need to spend a night in a tavern somewhere along the way, but they only have one room open. The three of them will have to share. Maggie says she can sleep in the woods outside, but Arthur refuses, saying she has to stay civilized. (Jeez Arthur, have you even met her? Anyways.)

Two cots. They go to the boys. Maggie says she can sleep on the floor, and Arthur really can't refuse her that.

Arthur notices that Merlin's not at his best, and tries to confront him about it. Maggie sits up too, and adds in her concerns from earlier in the day.

"What is wrong with you today?"

"What?" Merlin retorts.

"Pains me to admit it," Arthur begins, "but I do enjoy your surly retorts. In fact it's probably your only redeemable feature."

Maggie smiles to herself, wondering where Arthur's taking this.

"Thanks."

"There are loads of servants who can serve, so few are capable of making a complete _prat_ of themselves."

Now Maggie's chuckling, mostly agreeing with Arthur's remarks.

"What is it."

"Nothing."

"It's something. Tell me." When Merlin doesn't respond, Arthur relents. "Alright. I know I'm a prince. So we can't be friends. But if I wasn't a prince-"

"What," Merlin interjects, desperately wanting this conversation to be over.

"Well, then... I think we'd probably get on."

"So?"

"So that means you can tell me."

"That's true, but you see, if you weren't a prince, I'd tell you to mind your own damn business."

"Merlin..." Maggie whispers, the first she's spoken in a while.

"Merlin!" Arthur pleads, but stops himself short. He teases, "Are you missing Gaius?"

Merlin, not up for a joke, responds, "Something like that."

Arthur throws a pillow at his head. "Well what is it then?"

Maggie pleads with him, too. "Come on, Merlin, don't keep this inside. Maybe we could help." Merlin still doesn't turn around to face them, but puts his face over his shoulder.

"I'll tell you." He pauses, swallows, takes a breath. Then he says, quickly, "I'm worried about everyone back at Camelot, I hope they're alright."

A pause, and Arthur says, "So do I." Maggie lays back down on her sheets, nodding her head, worried about what might be the best friend she's got. She desperately wants to hold him, take his worries away and fix everything. But she stays on her sheets, silently in pain for poor Merlin.

So she sleeps on the floor, for a few hours, but in the middle of the night, a man comes into their room, trying to steal food for his family. Arthur catches him, waking up Merlin and Maggie in the process, and in return for his life the man tells them where to find Balinor.

Deep into the night, the the rats start to get at her. A few years ago, it wouldn't have bothered her, but now she realizes just how domesticated she's become. She decides she can not stay on the floor.

She gets up, walks over to Merlin's cot. She stands there for a second, awkwardness and doubt consuming her brain and weaving through her thoughts. She looks back at her sheets, the safety of... _No,_ she thinks. _I am not going back on that floor._ Unable to think of another way to wake him, she proceeds to poke him in the face.

"Merlin," she whispers. _Poke._ He doesn't react.

" _Merlin." Poke._

"Hmm? What?"

"Merlin, scoot over."

"What? Why?"

"I can't sleep on the floor," she admitted, sheepishly. Maggie was glad it was dark, so he couldn't see her blush.

He grinned, very much amused, and scooted over without another word. She crawled in and they both turned their backs. Soon they were both asleep again.

Arthur awakes to the sound of birds, and light streaming in from the little window on one side of their room. He wonders why Merlin didn't get him up, and is about to shout at him to stop being so lazy, when he sees quite exactly why. Somewhere during the night, Maggie must have turned over in her sleep, because she is now using Merlin as a pillow. Merlin is awake, and grinning in amusement, but won't move so as not to wake her. Arthur smirks at him, and raises his eyebrows, but says nothing. Merlin mouths, _No idea._

A second later, Maggie's eyes flicker open. Her mind catches up with her and she sees where she's laying. She shouts in surprise, and falls off the bed, already blushing in embarrassment. The boys laugh, and Merlin gets up. She's mortified, but still gets up and gets ready. After giving their tip to the innkeeper, and getting a few drinks for the road, they continue on their way.

A little while later, Arthur passes out from the dragon's wound, which is probably infected by now. So Maggie and Merlin drape him over the side of his horse, and continue on their way.

When they get to where they're going, Maggie stays with Arthur, and sends Merlin to go explore the cave. He finds a humble home, complete with a bed, food, and... really not much else. But he returns with Balinor in tow. Not like Maggie's around to see it, since she's getting water at the time, but when she returns, she follows the path to the cave.

When she arrives, Balinor barely recognises her. "Father..." she squeaks out, breathless from her run back from the stream, though most of the breathlessness was from panic at returning to the spot, and having her friends nowhere to be found.

Balinor stares a moment, then responds, "Veronica?"

Merlin makes a face as she runs up to embrace Balinor. " _Veronica?_ "

After a second of Maggie's face buried in her father's coat, she is shoved away, and looks up to see him giving Merlin a harsh look, before looking back at his daughter.

"It's alright, Merlin is like us," she quickly explains. "We can trust him."

So he tells Maggie to run off and get some herbs to heal Arthur, and she's back in only a few minutes with several ingredients. As Balinor starts to make spells, he glances over at Merlin, then back at his daughter. She nods, and he continues.

When he's done, Merlin asks if Arthur will be alright. Maggie rolls her eyes, knowing full well that her father's work is perfection, but it may take time. Balinor says he'll be fine by morning.

They eat together, and Balinor asks what their business is in looking for him. Merlin starts up right away. They need help for Camelot. But Balinor refuses. He will not help Uther, his kingdom, or his son any further. He goes on to tell of how Uther betrayed him into bringing in the last dragon, then hunted him like an animal. He gets so angry, he actually _seems_ like an animal for a second. Maggie stares in disbelief. This is a part of the story she's never heard before.

"He killed _every one_ of my kind. I alone escaped!"

Maggie is upset by the story, and for one reason or another, she wanders out into the woods, silent tears streaking her face. Hope fleeting, she silently begs for her father to just come along. She doesn't want all this madness, this turmoil. She just wants her father to return with them and make their problems go away. She stays out for quite some time, as Merlin continues to ask questions, no doubt.

In the morning, Arthur's awake and refreshed. "I feel... _great_! What the _hell_ did you give me?"

Merlin replies, "It was all down to... Balinor," nodding his head in the man's direction as he said the last word.

"So we've found him, then? Thank heaven for that."

"That doesn't mean he's willing to help," Merlin adds. Maggie looks over to him from down the stream. She's speaking to her father. "We won't persuade him."

"Does he know what's at stake?" Arthur asks. Merlin nods.

"What kind of a man is he?"

"I don't know. I thought he'd be something more."

"Well," Arthur sighs, resigning. "Let's just hope Maggie can get through to him."

Balinor and Maggie are catching up. She tells him about her life in Camelot, and how she came to get there. He is displeased, but listens to her stories. When she is finished, he asks her to come with him again. To leave Camelot behind and fulfil her duty as the last dragonlord, complete her training and live on the run. She refuses, and as he begins to get angry, her voice grows stern and powerful.

"My life is in Camelot. My friends are in Camelot. I don't like Uther, I _hate_ him for what he's done to us. But my loyalties lie with his people. His son." She looks over at Arthur and Merlin, conversing on the lower side of the stream, towards the cave. "And the world he will make. Arthur is not his father. And I am willing to wait long for the day he will take the throne in that madman's place. But there must _be_ a Camelot for it to get better. Father, please. Just help us."

"Veronica, these people are damned. Leave them behind. Come with me." He looks her straight in the eyes.

She stares straight back. She takes a breath, never wavering. "No."

A little while later, Maggie and Balinor return from the stream; her head is hung low, in defeat. She takes her place on the rock next to Merlin.

Balinor passes them. "Fare well, then."

Arthur turns around to confront him. "That's your decision?"

"I will not. Help. Uther."

"Then the people of Camelot are damned!"

"So be it," Balinor replies.

At the same time, Maggie turns to Arthur, defeated. "Arthur, stop. Please, just-"

"Have you no conscience?"

"You should ask that question of you father."

"Then you are no better than him," Merlin chimes in.

"Don't waster your _time_ , Merlin," Arthur shouts, so Balinor can hear. Then he walks away, back to the clear paths of the forest. Maggie follows him.

But Merlin isn't done. "Gaius spoke of the nobility of dragonlords. Clearly he was wrong."

Balinor turns around upon hearing the name. "Gaius?" he asks. Maggie stops.

"Yes."

"Good man."

"Yeah. I was hoping you'd be like him."

"Merlin!" Arthur shouts from up ahead.

The boy paused, collecting his thoughts. "I wanted-"

"Merlin!"

He shakes his head, stays turned to Balinor. "But there's no point." He turns, walks back to Arthur, Maggie trailing him after giving her father one last, longing look.

Then they ride off.

They set up camp a good distance into the forest, and while Maggie tends the fire, Arthur once again points out that Merlin is just as annoying when he's not talking as when he is. That he's not as big a fool as he looks.

"Yeah, I feel the same," Merlin replies, more in the mood for jokes now than the night they'd spent in the tavern. "Now that I realise you're not as _arrogant_ as you sound."

"You still think I'm arrogant."

"No, more... supercilious."

"That's a big word, Merlin. You sure you know what it means?"

"Condescending," he replies.

"Very good."

"Patronizing."

"Doesn't quite mean that."

"No, these are other things you are." Maggie laughs at that, in total agreement.

"Hang on!" Both Arthur and Maggie turn, hearing a snapping branch just outside their field of vision.

"Overbearing..." Merlin continues. Both Arthur and Maggie shush him. "Very overbearing."

" _Merlin_ ," they both shout-whisper.

"You wanted me to talk," he replies, but shuts up all the same, hearing the next twig snapping. He follows Maggie and Arthur, who have already gotten up to check it out.

Balinor appears behind them. "Careful, boy," he says. Seeing their shocked faces, he clarifies, "I thought you might need some help. This is dangerous country."

"And will you return to Camelot with us?" Arthur asks.

But he only addresses Merlin. "You were right, Merlin. There are some in Camelot who risked their lives for me. I owe a debt that must be repaid."

Arthur answers him. "If you succeed in killing the dragon, you will not go unrewarded."

"I seek no reward," he responds.

"Great! Let's eat." And he goes to sit down. Maggie smiles as she passes her father, then joins him. Merlin nods, and follows her.

Later, Balinor and Merlin go collecting firewood as Maggie tends the fire. She had no idea what they talked about out there, but they both returned with wet eyes.

That night, after the two boys had presumably gone to sleep (Arthur was snoring like a bear, so he's secure, at least), Balinor tells her what Merlin had told him earlier. The boy is his son.

Before this she and Merlin were good friends, but hearing this from her father that night, she gets totally freaked out. Frustrated, she rants a hard, cold rant. Unfortunately, half-awake Merlin hears the whole thing, and is admittedly astounded by her harsh words, but does not speak so she can finish.

"I can't believe this. How could you not know you had a son? My whole life all I had to do was fend for myself. I never knew if you were still alive, so it didn't matter. Not once did you send me a letter, or message, nothing. So now on top of worrying about you; no, I was already worrying about him as a friend, but now I have _Merlin_ to look after? I have a _brother!_ Now I've got more stress on my back than ever. I can't believe this!" She dropped her voice. "Come on, father, Merlin's an _idiot!_ He wouldn't have survived his first _week_ in Camelot if I hadn't been there. I mean, come _on._ Not only is he a fellow servant of the Royal House, but he's also my _friend._ And _friend_ was annoying enough, _worrying_ if he can keep up with Arthur's needs, _worrying_ if he'll make it back every time they go out on a hunt, because the boy's just plain _incompetent._ And now, on top of all that, he's _family._ " She sighs. "Figures. That's my luck." She pauses, calms down a bit. "Now at least I've got reason to worry. A reason to care," she says, looking over her shoulder at her... _brother_. The word sends shivers down her spine. Another pause, and she takes a breath, growing tired. "But if I learned _anything_ from my time living alone, anything at all, it's one lesson that has remained clear through my whole short life. All lives end. All hearts are broken. Caring is not an advantage, father. Before Camelot, I didn't know I had room in my soul to care about people. Nothing, and no one, mattered, because I'd just walk away in the end. But... now everything's mucked up. I have real friends, I've let people in. And it's going to hurt me, and it's all his fault, making me realize I like people. Now I _have_ to care, and my heart _will_ be broken."

To this, Balinor only replies, "I'm sorry. I didn't even know he existed. I would not have put this on you if I could help it." Veronica stopped to think a moment, and calmed down a bit, only to become increasingly scared.

She whispered, "Father, does this mean that Merlin is a Dragonlord? He _is_ your son. He has magic like mine. And what do we tell everyone? We left with Arthur and came to see an old man who can perform magic, as nothing more than friends, and return as siblings. What do we say? What if they suspect-"

"They will suspect nothing, child. Do not worry, we will think of something." Then a pause. "Do you really think I'm old?"

Maggie does not comment on the last question. Even more terrified than before, she whispers, "But Merlin... he's just a boy. He's not ready to become a Dragonlord. You were the last, father, you have great power, but then I was the last so it would have been passed down to me. But now you have a son. When you die he will get what is left of the powers of the Dragonlords. All of that magic, that responsibility... he's not ready to bear it yet. He's not prepared for the great destiny that lies ahead of him."

"My child... this force already lives inside him. You should learn to be more trusting. You should believe in him."

The young witch takes a deep breath and looks straight into her father's eyes. "I've heard that he will become the greatest sorcerer to ever walk this earth. I believe in him already, I always have. It's his belief in _himself_ that I'm worried about."

The next morning, they head along the trail again. Nothing really happens until the next night, when Maggie sits in on Merlin and Balinor's conversation.

"Why did you never return?" Merlin asks, speaking of Ealdor.

"I thought her life would be better without me."

"Why?"

"Uther wanted me dead. If he'd found me, he'd have killed me. And your mother. I wanted her to be safe."

"We could have come with you."

He looked at his daughter, sitting across the fire next to Merlin. "That's why I sent her away. Safer alone than with me." Maggie hung her head for a moment, nodding. "And what kind of life would you have had here?"

"We'd have been... happy," Merlin said, smiling.

"We'd have been together," Maggie agreed.

But their father didn't reply.

"When we've finished... in Camelot... we'll take you back to Ealdor." Merlin and his sister both smile at the thought.

"She won't recognize me," Balinor whispers. Their smiles fade. A pause, then, "I see her in you."

Maggie looks up, trying to see what her father sees.

"Yeah?"

"You have her kindness." He smiles.

But Merlin wants to change to a different topic. "How did you become a dragonlord?"

Maggie chuckles, but her father gives her a warning look. She knows the answer; to her it's second nature. But Balinor understands that he must be patient with Merlin. It's all new to him.

"You don't choose to become a dragonlord. It's not something you're taught. It's a sacred gift." Merlin's soaking up every word. "For thousands of years it's been handed down from father to son."

" _Until_..." Maggie interjected, "you were the last one, father. And I was _supposed_ to be your only heir. Then it would have been _me._ "

"Yes. Since I was the last, and Maggie was my only known offspring, she would have been the one to receive the legacy. However, since I have you, now, Merlin, that is what _you_ must now become."

"I would like that."

"Like all dragonlords," Maggie cuts in, "you won't know for sure that you have that power until you face your first dragon."

"But..." Balinor said, surprising her. Maggie didn't know there was a 'but' to this rule. "You are still more powerful together. You are both my children, offspring of what was the last of our kind, since Merlin was born after the Great Purge. And though you may be powerful alone... together, I have heard, you will do great things for this world."

"What do you mean?" Maggie asked. "It's not like the power shifted from me to Merlin, since he was still born before me. He has always been the recipient of your power. What would I still have to do with this?"

"It has nothing to do with that. I've heard prophecies. Your destinies... they are intertwined, at least for now. I hadn't realised that Merlin would be my son, but now it makes sense."

"What? What makes-" the children began, but Balinor cut them off.

"One day, you will know what I mean. Now, you should both get some sleep," he reminds them. "We have a big day ahead of us." He gets up, and pops Maggie on the nose (like he did when she was little). She giggles. He says, "Goodnight, darling." Then turns to Merlin. "Goodnight, son."

A smile creeps over Merlin's face, as he finally gets to say the words he's always dreamed of having the opportunity to say. "Sleep well, father."

Maggie looks up at her brother and smiles, knowing his joy. Though she might be bitter about not being the next heir to the dragonlords' power, she's still overjoyed for him. At least _one_ of them now knows both their parents. She rests her head on his shoulder for a moment, before lying down to sleep.

The next morning, they are attacked by Cenred's patrol. As the battle ensues, they get scratched up a bit, but Maggie and Arthur are doing fine otherwise. All four of them have a blade of their own, the three men having swords and Maggie with her trusty dagger.

Merlin is disarmed by one of the men, and just before he plunges his blade into Merlin's torso, Balinor steps in front of him, taking the whole blade into himself. Maggie has just finished off her own opposition, and so throws her knife into the man's back.

As her father falls, she too falls to her knees, as her whole world is torn apart at the seams. Her family... nearly her only family... her father who raised her to be the best, to be kind, and gentle, and brave... is gone. Dying in her brother's arms. She screams, wails at the top of her lungs. This can't be happening.

Arthur returns, and sees the tragedy that has befallen them. "Camelot is doomed."

So they ride on, the situation weighing heavily on each of their hearts.

And since her father was killed, Maggie needed to come up with a cover on her own.

They stopped again for a drink on their way back, and she went out to "relieve herself", when in reality, she was writing a letter. By her father, to Merlin. When she had finished, she returned to the table. The next time their glasses went dry, Maggie offered to go order more. She went up to the counter alone, and ordered another round. When she was sure Arthur couldn't hear, she turned to the man next to her.

"Sir, I don't have a lot of time, so I'll make this fast." She pulled out her forged letter. "When I sit back at my table, count to fifteen. Come up to me, give me this letter. Say you got it from a hooded man. He did not give you his name, and you could not see his face. All he told you was he snatched it off a body, told you to bring it to me. I will pay you well, you will walk away, and take no questions from anyone in my company. Do you understand?"

"Hey, kid, don't you tell me what to do. I'm not doing anything for you, wench."

She laid down half a dozen gold coins on the table. The man looked at them, his eyes went wide, then he looked back at her. She looked him straight in the eye. "This is only a _small_ portion of your reward. Fifteen seconds, understand?"

The man nodded, then turned back to his drink. Maggie got her order, and returned to her seat with it. Fifteen seconds later, the man came, and did exactly as she had said. She paid him greatly, and he went away as Merlin started reading the note aloud.

"Merlin, my boy, my dear son.

I must say, before anything else, that I am so sorry I could not stay to raise you myself. I know your mother, she is a good woman, and I am sure she brought you up well enough on her own. I did not even know I had a son, and I regret never finding out until so recently.

I received word that you now work as a servant in Camelot. I am so proud. What I wouldn't do to see you, now. However, I owe a debt to the king, and can not return to Camelot until I have made up the price.

You should know, Merlin, that I have a daughter. I taught her all she would need to know to survive, then sent her to live on her own. If I have taught her well, and she is still alive, she may seek work in the citadel, or in a surrounding village. She may be there soon, or she might be there already, or maybe she is smart and will stay on the run, like her father. But my girl, my dear Veronica, she is alone. She should have someone to guide her, family to comfort her in times of need. I don't know where she may be, but if you can find her, keep her close. No doubt she can take care of herself, but neither of you should be lonely when the other is out in the world somewhere.

I am so, very sorry. May you live well all your days."

"That's my father's handwriting," Maggie noted, feigning surprise. "Veronica... he was talking about me. But... how... You're... my brother?" She reacted like she was finding it out for the first time. Laid it on thick. Merlin was okay too, though not quite as convincing.

Arthur ate it up anyway.

That night, they stayed at an inn again. They were close to Camelot now, but not so eager to bring home bad news. They decided to spend the night, and return early in the morning. That night, same situation. Two beds, three people. This time, there's no argument. This night begins as the morning in the last tavern ended.

In the morning, Arthur is still the first to arise, and finds the siblings in the same position as the other morning. But both are still sleeping, Merlin's arm now wrapped around Maggie's shoulder. He grins, packs his things, and goes to pay the fare without a sound.

When they returned home, Uther and the council reacted similarly to Arthur. Even Gaius was impressed. But even more pressing is the situation at hand. Arthur still claims that not all hope is lost. They can still go after the beast, and fight on their own terms. Gotta give him credit, he's got the heart of a lion. And for it, he receives his father's blessing.

So Arthur addresses the rest of the room. "I need a dozen knights. Those who do not wish to fight can do so without stain on their character. But those brave enough to volunteer should know: the chances of returning are slim."

Sir Leon is the first to break out of the circle. He stands before Arthur, nodding his confirmation. All the other knights in the room follow suit, one by one, making a circle around Arthur, as Merlin and Maggie stand by with wet eyes, knowing they go to their death.

So naturally, Merlin decides to join them. And obviously, if Merlin goes, Maggie goes. If it wasn't enough that she's Merlin's sister, she's also one of the best fighters in Camelot. Arthur agrees to let her come, but only because she looks so desperate.

When they get there, the dragon kills half the knights right out of the gate. Merlin looks like he's gonna pee himself. Soon, it's Arthur standing before the dragon, nothing but a spear in hand. Maggie's standing by his side, with her own sword this time.

The dragon rains fire breath on them, and Merlin actually, physically faints. He just passes out, right there on the edge of the clearing. Wimp.

Luckily, they jump out of the way in time, so they aren't fried. Arthur stabs with his spear, but it only makes the dragon angry, and he's sliced with it's claws. Maggie, too, gets the lash. They fall, and pass out as Merlin looks back up.

When Maggie's eyes open, she finds the dragon has gone away. Merlin is hanging over her, smiling that she's awake, and not too badly hurt. There is definite joy on his face, but it is also stained with tears. They go and walk to Arthur, who is just waking up as well. He asks what's happened. Merlin tells him he's dealt a mortal blow, and it has flown off to die. This is what Arthur hears, and Maggie, too. And she almost believes it for a second before remembering that Merlin is a Dragonlord and dragons can only be killed with magic. Then she remembers who she's thinking about, and knows Kilgharrah's still out there somewhere.

The three of them walk back to the castle, side by side.

Arthur is ambushed by Gwen, and Gaius walks up to Merlin. Maggie smiles, seeing the heroes getting their "welcome home"s. She nods, with a lonely, dejected smile, and walks off alone. Arthur sees her, and pities her, but stays silent while he's with Gwen.

And once it's all over, Merlin and Veronica are right back to work. The lady Morgana has been missing much of this time now, and in the next episode she is finally found. A few weeks (or months, but who cares) later, Maggie and Merlin have a conversation that goes something like this:

"Isn't it nice, Merlin?"

"Is what nice?"

"This view. We almost never get to come up to the roof of the palace. But you can see the whole of the citadel from up here. It seems like the whole kingdom even!"

"Yeah, you're right. It is nice up here."

A pause as they take in the view.

"You know Merlin, we haven't had much of a chance to get to know each other and all. I mean like friends, sure, we are good friends, but not like _siblings,_ you know. We never got any time, just a single day even, since dad died, since we even _knew,_ just to be _siblings._ I think that would be nice."

Merlin thought for a moment. "We could ask," he suggested.

"True, we could. Do you think they would let us? Morgana and Arthur?"

"Just to take a day, explore the town, see the world in a different light. Just us. I think it could work," he said.

So the very next day, early in the morning when they went to tend their masters' needs, they asked.

"Morgana?" Maggie began.

"Yes Maggie?" Morgana answered.

"May I take the day off tomorrow?"

"Now, why ever would you want to do that?" She asked, perplexed.

"Well, Merlin and I were thinking, we never really got any time to be, you know, siblings. We were just thinking, a day around town, in the woods, exploring, bonding, just sibling things."

"Well," Morgana smiled. "Of course you can go spend some time with your brother. Will you be around to wake me?"

"No, Gwen has agreed to take that. We're starting early to catch the sunrise. I found this one great place in the castle, and I wanted to make sure we get there. And a different place in the woods to see the sunset."

"Well, Maggie, good luck with that. Don't tire him out too much, though. He seems to me a bit of a... what's the word?" she asks.

"A wimp?" Maggie suggests, smiling.

Morgana laughs. "Yes, a bit like that. Oh, go have fun tomorrow, you have my permission."

"Thank you, Morgana." So Maggie finishes up her chores, and goes to find Merlin, who has similar good news from Arthur. All he needs is to be back a bit after sunrise to wake Arthur for the day, and they've got the rest of it to themselves.

So, they continue with their daily schedules, and take an early rest.

Getting up at the wee hours of the morning, Maggie goes down the stairs and through the hall to wake Merlin. But once she arrives at Gaius's door, Veronica sees that it's already open. She walks in, thinking Merlin must be already up and getting ready, but doesn't see him. She walk into his bedroom, careful not to wake Gaius, and again the door is open. But he's not inside. Trying to stay calm, which is hard knowing her brother is suddenly missing, she walks outside, closing the door behind her. She paces the castle quietly, whispering his name. " _Merlin? ..._ _ **Merlin?**_ "

Eventually she gives up, and makes her way back to her room. This requires going outside, passing the balcony where they'd talked the day before.

There, she found none other than Merlin himself. Sack slung over his shoulder, looking into the distance.

"Merlin," she sighed. He turned around to see her, a grin appearing on his face. "Where have you been? I searched the whole castle looking for you. And you left Gaius's door open."

"Sorry, got side tracked. I'm so glad they gave us this whole day!"

"I know, I know. Now quiet, the sun is rising."

And with that, the first glimpse of light touched the sky. The siblings lean on edge of the stone side-guard and watch it grow in strength, each eating the breakfast they brought.

The bustling sounds of the castle came soon after, making the whole kingdom feel alive. Merlin went to wake and dress Arthur, and then they went off, into the citadel. They met lots of people, talked, laughed, and almost got back the childhood they lost in their peculiar situation. For had they not been who they were, this could have been their life. But no, this was a reunion from long, unjust division. Finally, even for one day, they could make their hardship and cruel fate insignificant in the company of each other.

Merlin does most of the talking, especially around the common townsfolk. He is more used to a crowd, whereas she is more comfortable in solitude. They go to the tavern, have a drink, and Maggie gets into a drinking competition with some burly-looking guy. She wins, obviously. She didn't even need to use magic for that one. She was a bit wobbly standing up, since she'd become so domesticated in the last two years, but after a minute or so she was fine. Things like this happened to her all the time on the road. Got quite a bit of money for it, too. Haha, those under-estimating folks. The ones that didn't know her bet against her - for a lot of gold. Those suckers. Anyways, Merlin was pretty impressed. He'd seen her drink, sure, but he'd never seen her drink like _that_. They left the bar, getting chased out by the owner, who said they were cheating, stealing his customers' money or some crap like that. When they're done around the citadel, they take a few horses to go farther out.

Then they trek the forest, and Maggie shows him around a little. They do some magic, while no one's around to see them, and have some fun with it. An hour or so after noon they're already bored, so they ride until they reach Merlin's home village. They say hello to his mother, his friends, and everyone's delighted to see Maggie again. They have supper at Merlin's mother's house (at her own request, of course), and then head off for the sunset-place.

Maggie explains that she found it as a child, while on the road. Technically it's just outside Camelot's borders, but no one has ever seen Maggie up there, so they'll be fine. It's on top of a waterfall. Very pretty one. She shows him through some thick brush, and just on the other side is a small body of water, like a pool or pond, which is next to a great wall of stone. Well, not so much of a wall as a cliff.

Maggie can scale it with no problem, but the weak city-boy Merlin has a bit of trouble. She's got to slow down and help him most of the time, so it takes a little longer than usual to get to the top. When they eventually do, they are greeted by a wide platform big enough to hold a banquet on, which is a nice relief from the very small ledges they were using earlier to climb on. Only minutes before the sun goes down, they get comfortable on the rock. Many shades of red, purple, and amber fill the sky. It's as if magic is in the stars themselves. Over on the left, they see the tall and powerful form of the castle of Camelot, basking in the glow of the sunset. Maggie tells the story of when she decided to go there. The memories come back because, well, she was sitting on this same spot when she made that decision. Nearly half an hour passes, and the sun is completely gone, taking all the beautiful colors with it.

As night falls, they climb back down the mountain, needing a bit of help from magic to keep from falling. When they get back onto solid ground, they start to head back towards Camelot, still doing a bit of magic on their way. There's lots of road ahead of them, and this will be one of their last times to do it freely again, so they make one last display.

Soon, they are walking in utter darkness. The unlearned woods are terrifying to Merlin, but Maggie is focused on something else. There is a sound, one very close and coming closer still. Hooves. A patrol horse.

"Merlin," she whispers.

"Yeah?"

"Do you hear that?"

"Hear what?" he asks, confused. His ears aren't trained like hers.

"The horses. A kingdom's patrol."

"But Camelot doesn't ride out here," he thought, curious.

She thought for a second, and then it dawned on her. Fear collected in her face. "Cenred."

"What?"

"We're in Cenred's kingdom. And we're trespassing."

Now, they were so close even Merlin could hear the hooves.

"Hide. Now. They might not find us," Maggie suggested.

However, they were found. They didn't stand a chance.

They were taken back to Cenred's kingdom, and questioned. Maggie wouldn't budge, but they got all they needed to know out of Merlin. He told them everything they asked: they were siblings, they were servants of the court of Camelot, he grew up in Ealdor but she didn't, and all things like that.

So, Cenred imprisoned them, and put them to work. They were to serve _him_ now.

But sometimes, Maggie would refuse. She was loyal to Camelot, and Camelot alone, and would not do as he asked. So he hit her. The force sent her sprawling on the floor, a cut on her cheek from one of his many expensive rings.

After this incident, she obeyed.

They stayed in the dungeons when he was done with his supper. They stayed there all night and into the next morning, only coming out to serve him at breakfast. After that they returned to the dungeons.

One of these times, she is taken to a different cell, a smaller one, so she can't be in the same cell as her brother, where it would be easier to escape. In the cell next to her, however, she finds a slightly recognizable face.

"Mordred?" she calls.

The boy's head lifts at the sound of his name. "Who's there?"

"An old friend."

Upon seeing the source of the voice, his face lights up. "Maggie. What are you doing here?"

"I could ask the same of you."

They both agree not to talk about it, only enjoying each other's company in such a dark and lonesome place. He tells about the life of the druids after she last saw him, everything that's gone on. She tells him about her and Merlin being siblings. He's surprised for a moment, but but, like everyone else, admits he should have seen it coming. she tells him about the death of her father, but also about how happy she is in Camelot. Then, she suddenly cracks.

She sits next to her friend, up against the bars of the cell, and breaks down, weeping in front of him.

"I just want to live," she cries, heaving from the dry tears. "I just want to live, to be with my brother, my friends. I want to grow old, grow happy, have a family who loves me. Oh, Mordred, the future can't come fast enough. Everyone underestimates me... they don't know what I can do. And not just my magic, Mordred, but everything. I'm a girl, and I'm small, even for others my age, I'm small. I just want this terrible stage of my life to be over; I want to live!"

He does all he can to comfort her, which isn't much. He places his hand on her shoulder from between the cell bars. "Don't worry, Maggie. We'll get out of here, you just watch."

When lunchtime comes, they go back to work.

Now, you may be wondering what was going on in Camelot by this time. Arthur, being who he was, even wanted Merlin to wake him on his one and only day off. Now that it is no longer his day off, Merlin should have woken him by now, shouldn't he? Dueling practice with the knights starts early. Well, without Merlin, he did not wake up early, and missed fighting practice as well as breakfast. You know what? I'll just let it go to Camelot's perspective now, instead of an overview. It'll just be easier for all of us.

Arthur awoke to the sound of a knock at his bedroom door. The light streaming in from his window, he wondered why Merlin hadn't woken him yet. The door knocked again.

"Arthur!" The voice belonged to his friend and fellow knight, Sir Leon.

A still-half-asleep Arthur Pendragon was forced to do some work himself, for once. He got up to answer it. "What is it, Leon?"

He opened the door, and there in the hallway stood Leon, fully dressed in his knightly clothes for the day.

"Arthur, you didn't show up to practice this morning."

"Yes," he responded, gaining his senses. "Obviously; because that idiot-of-a-servant _Merlin_ hasn't woken me today. Where is he?"

"I don't know Sire, but maybe Gaius would."

"Well," Arthur confirms, "then let's go to see Gaius."

He started to put on his robes, but Leon said, "I see that won't be so hard. He's on his way, just now."

Arthur came out into the hallway, and saw none other than Gaius, shuffling quickly down the hallway and looking particularly worried.

"Sire," Gaius said, "Not to bother you, but have you by any chance seen Merlin today? He didn't come home last night."

Now Arthur started to get worried for his servant. "No, he hasn't been here. In fact, I've only just woken up. And only thanks to Sir Leon."

Just then, Morgana came down the hallway from the other side, Gwen trailing behind her.

"Arthur," Morgana said. "Maggie hasn't come back yet. Gwen and I have gone to her quarters, and we've had guards sweep the castle. They've started working their way into the citadel, but no one can find her."

Gwen jumps in. "She _swore_ she'd be back before the sun came up today."

Gaius caught them up on the situation, saying, "Merlin hasn't returned either."

At this, Gwen becomes nearly hysterical. Morgana turns to Arthur and asks the question that everyone is thinking. "What ever could have happened to them?"

All are looking to Arthur now, his expression worried, but determined.

"I don't know, but we're going to find out. Leon, assemble the knights. We ride out as soon as possible." Then he goes back into his room to change, though as soon as he closes the door, suddenly realises he doesn't know how.

We can get a couple of 'Comic Relief' glimpses in, showing Arthur desperately failing at putting on his own clothes, and sometimes getting stuck.

After all the knights are gathered and the horses loaded up, Arthur walks out of his room looking a bit dysfunctional. Gwen happens to be walking by his room at that moment, and at the sight of him, chuckles into her hand. He looks up at her.

"What are you laughing at?"

"You, Arthur," she says, with a touch of pity in her voice. She tries to get some words in before she bursts with laughter. "You look absolutely ridiculous."

So Gwen fixes his armor, and he he heads out into the courtyard. The knights are waiting for him there, but so is his father.

"Arthur, you should not go looking for these servants." Arthur starts to protest, but is cut off. "I said no, Arthur. They can be replaced."

"But they're my _friends,_ father. _Friends_ can not just be replaced."

"They can't be your _friends,_ Arthur. They are _just. Servants_. And I am not ready to have you risking your life for a couple of servants. They could be dead for all you know."

"Exactly," he pleaded. Uther tried to complain, but was cut short. "You can't stop me." At that, Arthur walked away from his father, and went to his horse. There he was stopped by Morgana and Gwen.

"Arthur," Gwen said firmly, "we're coming with you."

"No," he said immediately. He didn't have time for this right now.

"Yes. Maggie is our friend too, and we're not going to wait here until you return."

"Yes, you are. I don't know when we'll be back, or if we'll even find them. We could even be out a couple of days. You're not coming with us and that's the end of the discussion." He hopped on his horse, and rode out to confront the other knights, leaving the women defeated and worrisome.

The pack rode out less than ten minutes later.

After hours of searching the forest, one of the knights finally found a trail. They followed it until it reached to the edge of Camelot's borders. Arthur knew where this line lay, and as they were about to cross it, he stopped them all and said, "This is where Camelot ends, and Cenred's kingdom begins. We have no jurisdiction beyond this point. From here on out, we are trespassers. I wouldn't think any less of those who want to turn back now. In fact, I advise it. Those who do go back to Camelot, you can inform my father that the mission will soon be over. We should stop now to eat, but as soon as we're finished everyone has a choice to make. Thank you."

And seeing as that was the end, everyone sat down to eat. But Arthur couldn't bring himself to it. Too worried, I guess.

After the meal, only a handful of the knights were left to go with Arthur. They started on their way again, nearly in the cover of darkness now.

Within an hour they reach the castle. They see Maggie and Merlin's horses, and know exactly what's been done.

They sneak around some really stupid guards, and make their way inside. Some knights stay with the horses, and some walk the halls with Arthur, looking for some sign of Merlin or Maggie. Arthur stops everyone, and they hear shouting from the Banquet Hall. They hear someone being shoved out a door, then light, running feet. And who next to turn the corner, is none other than Merlin himself. He pauses at the intersection of the halls, and stares in disbelief at Arthur and the Knights of Camelot. Arthur, too, is surprised by this sudden appearance.

"Arthur?"

"Merlin?"

Merlin starts to run down the hallway, but slow enough so he can talk still.

"Arthur, I'm so sorry. It was Cenred, he caught us and-"

"It's ok, Merlin. I'm just happy you're still alive for us to find. Now Merlin." He started pushing his servant toward the knights behind him. "You need to get out of here."

Merlin stood his ground, looking Arthur straight in the eyes. "I'm not leaving without my sister."

"Do you ever do as you're told, Merlin?"

"Nope."

Arthur sighs, resigning. "Where?"

"The dining hall." Merlin nodded in the direction from where he came.

Arthur ran down the hall, Merlin close behind. Then they turned the corner, and a pair of great oak doors were on the wall close to them.

"In there," Merlin said, gesturing to the doors.

Arthur walked up and tried them, but found they were stuck. He backed up a bit. Merlin put his hands up, ready to blow it up with his magic, but just then a raging fury comes out of Arthur, and he kicks down the door.

Merlin nods in approval, then follows him in.

Inside, they find Maggie lying on the ground, scratches and bruises covering her face and arms. Arthur makes a motion to go toward her, but guards are on him. He beats up a few, but is soon overwhelmed. Suddenly, he is staring into the face of Cenred.

"Well, if it isn't Arthur Pendragon," he says, with a sickening grin.

"Cenred," Arthur responds sharply.

Merlin is now kneeling by Maggie, who is unconcious.

"Now, to whom do I owe the pleasure of having _Arthur Pendragon_ as a guest in my castle at _this_ time of night?" Cenred asks, feigning hospitality.

"I'm just here for my servants, Cenred," he says, surprisingly calm. "Let them go and we can move on from this."

"Oh, I don't think so," Cenred starts, monologuing. "I'm sure you know that your father and I are rivaling kingdoms, do you not? I wonder how much he would be willing to hand over to me for the return of his belovéd son. Probably much, don't you think?"

Merlin, listening in to this conversation, looks up at Arthur, worried.

"That won't happen."

"Oh really? And what are you going to do, fight me?"

"Yes."

"Arthur, no!" Merlin chimes in, being his usual protective self. Arthur, however, gives no indication of listening to him. Maggie starts to blink, and sit up.

"Oh, I see," Cenred says. "You are willing to risk your life for these two servants? How noble."

No one says anything, so Cenred continues.

"Alright, then. I'll have a guard bring a sword for you."

"No need," Arthur says, still surprisingly calm. "I've brought my own." He pulls out his sword, and the guards release their grip and step back. Cenred also brings out his sword. The blades cross in the middle of the makeshift arena, and they negotiate the terms.

If Arthur wins, he, Merlin, and Maggie, along with the rest of his knights, walk free. If not, Cenred keeps them all, and sends Uther his son's head. Something along those lines, if I remember correctly. If not... you get the idea.

As Arthur and Cenred step back, ready to begin, Merlin walks up to Arthur, Maggie slightly limping at his side.

"Arthur, you can't do this," he warns.

"You can't tell me what to do, Merlin." Then he charges.

Fighting, noise, blah blah blah. Angry yells and swords clanging on metal. It's all quite a blur as Maggie's whole world and everything she loves hangs in the balance. And then... Arthur gets knocked off his feet. Time seems to slow down, even stop, as he hits the ground, his sword skidding across the room. Cenred lowers the tip of his sword to Arthur's chest, and he can't help but surrender.

A single tear runs down Maggie's cheek as everything she knows is suddenly done for. Her whole world falls apart, just like that. She buries her head in her brother's shirt, and he wraps his arms around her.

Soon they're all walked down to the dungeons. As they come into view, Maggie sees more people already in them. Though they're cold, dirty, and starving, she recognises them. One of them even, is that boy Mordred, whom they had helped escape Camelot and the wrath of Uther prior to this. These people are Druids. Of course, Maggie and Merlin already knew that, since they had been spending most of their time here.

They're thrown into the cells. All but Arthur, who's already been taken by Cenred.

"Mordred," Maggie whispers, walking over to him. "I have a plan. And I need your help."

"I'm listening," he responds immediately.

"We can all get out, but I'll need a distraction. Arthur is being led to his execution, and I can't let that happen. As soon as we're out of here, you and the rest of the Druids will need to lead the guards away from him and Cenred. The knights and I will take care of the rest. You all can escape, and we can go home."

"Why should I do this? My people have been in hiding from the king, his _father,_ and you expect us to risk our lives for him?"

She looks him straight in the eyes, and her voice changes, deep and intense. "Arthur is not his father. He helped you escape Camelot when he could have left you for dead. He put _himself_ on the line for a person he was raised to hate. Now is the perfect and possibly only opportunity you will _ever_ have to repay him. Now are you with me or not."

After a moment of thought, he says, "I will notify the group."

Almost smiling, she goes to Merlin, and they both spread the word.

Soon, the plan is in action. They burst out of the cages, and the Druids run for the guards, heading in the opposite direction Arthur and Cenred had previously. The knights at Arthur's execution run after the ruckus, leaving the knights of Camelot to continue with the rescue. They take Arthur, run out the castle doors, and find their horses. When they try to sneak around the castle, though, they see that Cenred's men have captured the Druids again. Maggie freezes. This was not part of the plan. Most of the knights of Camelot begin to get on their horses. Cenred's men are already starting to run towards them, swords drawn.

"Maggie!" Mordred pleads.

"I'm sorry," she yells, turning her back. She jumps on Arthur's horse, right behind him.

Mordred, feeling disgusted, abandoned, and betrayed, shouts back at her. "Curse you!" he screams. "I curse you, Veronica Sarana Margaret, that you will never grow old. Your body will never age, and you'll be like this forever!"

He would have said more, I'm sure, but he was dragged away.

At that moment, the knights ride off into the woods, and Cenred's guards give up. Soon they are back inside Camelot's borders, and they stop to rest. Maggie is crying again. She sits on a large stone, and Merlin and Arthur sit next to her.

"What's wrong?" Merlin dares to ask.

"What isn't?" she responds, stopping her tears for the sake of respect. "He cursed me. I will never grow, never age. That's what he said. I will stay this way forever. You _know_ how long I've wanted to grow up, be respected, and look like everyone else. I'll never get that now, because of this curse on me." Another heaving sob escapes her, and she wipes her eyes. Then she suddenly panics. "Arthur," she turns, raising her voice. "What will your father say? I have magic on me now, it's obvious. Everyone will know! How can I stay, he'll kill me, he'll-"

"Stop, Maggie," Arthur cut her off. He takes her hands in his, calmingly. "I will speak with my father and tell him what has happened. You have nothing to worry about, he will understand." He puts his arm around her, and she places her head on his shoulder.

"He was my friend..." Maggie whispers, with a shaky breath.

Arthur turns back toward her. "What?"

"He was my friend, and I turned my back on him. Magic or not, I betrayed him when he needed me most. How can I live with myself?"

Arthur took a deep breath, wondering how in the world to console her. Knowing Maggie, it wouldn't be easy. She's not like most people. No sugar-coating. He spoke to her then like he couldn't to any other person. They were words that could not work for anyone else. He put it simply:

"Because you have to. You wake up in the morning and get yourself together every day because people need you. You've made a very hard choice today. You chose us over your friend. That was very brave of you, and I know how hard that is. But making decisions like that has consequences. From now on, when you go to sleep at night, you'll remember what you've done. But you'll wake up the next morning because he wasn't the only person who needs you. You're needed elsewhere, and you chose your duties over going back for him. You live with yourself because that's your job. I'm sorry it's hard, but that's the truth."

Unable to fight it any longer, she cries herself to sleep, right there on that rock.

When she wakes, they're already almost home. She's sitting in in front of Merlin, trotting away on a horse.

Gwen and Morgana meet them at the gates, though Gaius and Uther are not far behind. As soon as Maggie gets off the horse, she is ambushed by the women she hasn't seen in several days. The morning glare of the sun is shut out of her eyes by the cloth of their dresses, overwhelming her in several intense hugs. Out of the gaps, she sees Gaius walk over to Merlin, and Arthur talking to his father.

Soon, everything's back to normal. Merlin is still being told around by Arthur, Maggie is still running around after Gwen and Morgana, and Uther is still his usual, petulant self.

But now, Merlin and Maggie try to spend as much time together as they possibly can. They milk the life out of every passing moment in the hallway, every meal, and every second. And honestly, you can't blame them. Everyone just lets them. They understand.


End file.
